Another Turn Of Fates Wheel
by fluppy
Summary: And then, in that room…POW. Like an episode of batman." Embry's imprint. M for one alomost Le-mon chapter 25 . And a full one in chapter 32.
1. Things Just Rock, Don't They?

Clunk.

I kick at another rock. Clunk again.

Man it really sucks, knowing Jacob and Seth are at the Cullen's, and I'm stuck here, too much of a weakling to stand up to Sam and break away. Leah did, but hell; Leah's got more balls than most guys. Pity she's such a pain. I'm not missing _that_, except when she gets so mad she can't control her phasing...And Seth...well, he's always good for doing the right thing. We all know why Jakey ran; following his hard on for Bella, even though she's married and pregnant. The guy's nuts. I huff. At least he's chasing after _something_, no matter how much of a waste of time it is.

Clunk. Another rock. Kicked by another foot. If I wasn't moping like a girl I would've noticed someone coming earlier.

"Hey, Em."

"Quil." I nod, relieved it's not Sam.

"I know how you feel."

Ha. Yeah, right.

"You have a reason to stay Quil."

"So do you Embry."

I raise one eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, and what would that be smart ass?" God, I sound like Leah.

"Duty, man. To your family." Ha. That's a nice joke. Family. I know Mom loves me and all that, but she's so busy being everything at once...I'm not really angry at her. I'm angry at my Dad, whoever the hell that is. When I started phasing, I spent half my time looking at Billy and Jake, Harry, Seth and Leah and Sam, trying to find similarities. And keeping it from my Mom that I _knew_ because then she'd have to know _how_ and how do I explain 'oh, yeah Mom, I know because I'm a werewolf so I only have three possible Dads, 'cause they were werewolves too'. Yeah right.

I huff again. One day I'm going to want to know so badly, I'll break my self imposed silence. I know I will.

Quils blathering again.

"Is there anything you want me to say? Embry..."

"That didn't hurt, weakling." Well, not much anyway, I can wait till he's gone to rub the spot on my arm where he hit me.

"Whatever. Do you want me to say anything?"

"To who?" What in the heck is he going on about?

He rolls his eyes at me. "Jake, Seth or Leah. Sam's got Paul, Colin, Jared and I going to meet with them."

Hell, yeah. Heaps. I open my mouth to say it, but I know I want to say it all myself, so I shake my head instead.

"Fine. Catch you later Em."

I hate that name.

My Mom calls me that when she's been dwelling too much on the past and used a few drinks to forget. The same thing she called me when I was little. I t reminded me of the Wizard of Oz.

I kick another rock and scowl. Stupid imprinted wolf, I need to get the courage to join Jake.


	2. Sand And Sisterhood Or Brotherhood?

**So these chapter are starting out quite short - I want the story to continue for a bit. I promise though as things start to pick up the chapters will be longer. I hope you enjoy them anyway ^_^**

It's so much better having short hair. I would never have thought that before, but sitting here on the beach with the wind whipping like a freaking hurricane, I'm relieved I don't have my hair stinging my face along with the sand. I can see out over the ocean if I squint...it sucks doing this by myself. Jacob and I used to moan and whine here together all the time after Quil imprinted, now...now it's just me. Trying to recreate that whole male bonding moment. Yeah right. Isn't it funny how you totally take something for granted until you're left without it? I feel that way about Jakey boy. And I guess Quil, too. We used to be like the three musketeers, the two bean poles and me. God that was good. Before, when I thought my Dad was someone else entirely, before imprints, before vamps, before freaking _phasing_. When we used to think Sam and his friends were into something serious...ha. Something serious all right. I shove my feet forward further into the sand, lean back against the driftwood behind me, lean my head against it. It's gonna rain soon, I really _should _go somewhereelse, under cover, but why?

Soft footsteps interrupt my personal tirade.

Emily.

"Hey, Embry." She kicks up dirt when she sits next to me, covering me in it, but it's hard to be mad at Emily, she's too _good_, and I'd hate to miss out on one of her meals.

"Hey Emily. What are you doing out here in this crappy weather?"

"Looking for you."

Great. "Sam send you?" I can't help the exasperation slipping out.

"Nope."

Hmm. Interesting.

"What is it?"

She has the good grace to look slightly uncomfortable.

"I know how you feel, Embry."

Hmm. Elaborate...

"Missing Jacob. I know how that feels." She looks like she's waiting for my answer.

"Oh?" Wow, top rate conversationalist I am. Mr. Intelligent.

She looks out over the water with me for a while.

"Leah and I used to be so close, we were pretty much sisters, you know. Then when I came to visit and Sam imprinted, and she found out... It was a long time before she even _spoke_ to me again. And now...well, we all know how Leah feels now. I lost part of my soul when I gained Sam."

I nod at her words. Yeah, I can see how that was very like how I felt, although...

"I know you don't have an imprint to make up for it, but then, you know it won't be forever. It's not even your disagreement..."

"Yeah. Thanks Sam."

She continues on as if I haven't spoken. "...so you have the benefit of knowing things will fix themselves up, and he doesn't hold anything against _you_..." she drifts off into a silence that makes me question whether she was still thinking of me with her last words.

It's nice to sit here with Emily. She's like the big sister I wish I had, she's been like that for all of us. The perfect imprint for an Alpha.

"You should go and see him." I snort at that, surely she remembers I have been expressly forbidden to do that by said Alpha.

"I'll speak to Sam." She says it so quietly I wonder if I heard her properly. I look at her face again. We've all seen the scars but this time I really _look_. The scars across the side of her face...I think she actually believes she deserves them. For the first time, I look past the perfect housewife veneer and see the raging river underneath. The heartbreak over Leah, her absolute love of Sam, her fear, her pain. I wonder what it would be like, to have someone mean _so much_ that you would find a way to stay standing through the tempest. I've never really thought of Emily as strong, but just now, my eyes are opened a bit.

"I'm making spaghetti; I know how you boys love it. I'd better get back."

"Woo-hoo!" I do love Emily's spaghetti.

She laughs and finally looks at me as she stands.

"It'll all work out, Embry, don't worry so much."

"Huh, me worry? I'm just bored is all."

Her mouth curves up, accentuating the scars, but it seems sad.

"Yeah. Bored. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

She wanders off back up the beach, and I stare off again, wondering if she might be my sister-in-law, finding that oddly enough I like that idea.


	3. Paw Painting

This really sucks eggs. Big time. I would normally love the fact that we were standing across the way from a huge number of vamps that I can shred, but then...Jacob and his pack are here. And that really bites the big one 'cause here's me, over this side, and there's my best friend over that side, and never the two shall meet. Really fucking stinks. So I sneak peeks out of the corner of my eye instead, hopefully Sam won't notice. Leah looks shitty, as usual; I can't help but smile at that. Some things never change. Seth's almost tripping over his own feet he is so excited, no shocks there. And Jacob isn't looking this way. He's besotted with that vamp baby of his. I don't know whether to be glad for that or not, I guess war isn't the best time to talk, anyway. It takes a very excited look from Edward Cullen before I realize there is something else going on. That and the return of Alice and Jasper, along with even more of their friends. Joy, more stink. Hey, I don't mind the Cullens and all that, but there is such thing as too many leeches. And this definitely falls into that category. I spare them a quick glance; notice one of the women babbling about something, the guy she says is her nephew following on with her dribble. Whatever, lets get this rip fest happening.

My paw makes interesting prints on the ground - ha ha that one looked like Jakes face - but this is not what I am here for. I feel a nudge from Quil, on my left.

_Wake up, dude._

_What?_

_You've been so interested in your crappy paw paintings, you missed the fun._

What? My head shoots up, and I finally realize everyone is jumping around celebrating. Well, screw me, they didn't even bother to stay and fight. What a pathetic pile of glorified corpses. I was really looking forward to that, too. I swipe at Quil instead. Gotta get my kicks somehow.

_You're a dick, _Emmy_._

_Bite me, asshole._

I let rip with a very satisfying growl that grabs more attention than expected. Oops.

_Embry! Grow up and act like a useful member of this pack._ Damn Sam and his bossy Alpha attitude. I wonder if Jake would be such a pain...

_Don't go there, man._ I know Quil's just trying to be a good friend, but maybe that is where I want to go.

_Who's gonna stop me, chocolate box, you?_

Quil huffs out a mental sigh. _C'mon, Embry, I feel just the same, but we have to do what's right. We owe Sam, and everyone we love is in La Push anyway._

I give him another growl, I'm a bit more careful this time though, not that it matters, Sam's too distracted by Leah to notice.

_Yeah, I know Q. I just miss him. _I watch Leah bolt off into the trees._ Can't say I miss that though, Leah can be one hell of an actress._

_Yeah, I guess._ He was watching Leah, too, but I could tell he didn't fully agree. I raise my eyebrows, or at least try, not so easy like this, and edge toward Jacob. I can't really help myself. I have the misfortune of being interrupted by Sam.

_Leave well enough alone, Embry._

_I just wanted..._

_You've got patrol tonight. Get a move on._

_Crap I do, I patrolled last night._

_Do you need a reminder of who your Alpha is Embry? _I hear the faint sound of the Alpha, and I just can't be stuffed.

_Whatever. _I wonder if Emily made any headway with him at all. I start towards the trees then think, you know what? Stuff this. I walk very deliberately towards Jacob. Sam knows what I'm doing, but his eyes just narrow. Amazing. I stop right at Jacobs flank and nudge him, give him a very significant 'dude we have to talk' look, then finally do as I'm told and stalk off into the woods, my heart thumping with the difficulty. Hey, Sam had only said I couldn't_ go_ and see him, he was already here, right? Can't argue with that logic, nah ah.

I feel one fat tear roll out of my eye when I hit the tree line. This really does suck.


	4. A Meeting Of Minds

Thanks to Emily, Sam finally decided it was time for Jacob and I to get together...with him as nanny of course. Ican't complaintoo much, though. I've missed Jacob. I keep shooting ahead of Sam as we traipse through the woods; he keeps dragging me back by my ankle. Sam is the King of Appearances, even with no one around he refuses to make an exception. Finally, _finally_, we reach a stunning little clearing on the border of Cullen and pack land, where Jacob is waiting, in wolf form, with Seth and Leah by his side. Sam stiffens slightly at the sight of Leah, but I am too thrilled to care, I bound right up to Jacob. Seth must think I'm up to something, because he leaps right in front of Jacob, who groans at him. Yeah, dude, as if I would hurt my best friend. It's Sam you should worry about. Sam, who I notice is looking pityingly at Leah.

_Watch it Alpha, she'll rip your heart out you keep looking at her like that._

_She just seems so..._

_It's not your problem anymore Sam._

_But it is, I did this to her._

My only response to this is eye rolling and an express wish to phase and talk to Jake properly.

I don't get a chance.

_Huh._

_What?_

_Seems...Jacob can project._

_I can't hear anything._

_Really?_

_Nope._

_Well, he is saying...he misses you. He's practically yelling it._

Wow. Wish I could hear that, wish I could tell him I miss him too...

_I told him, he knows. Huh, how weird. I have to..._push_ it out to him. But he gets it...this is interesting._

_What's he saying now? _I want to hear, it is so unfair, it seems to be only the two Alphas.

_Huh. Even more interesting. And what a relief - he told me the others can't hear what I say...although they can hear him. Check Leah out._

She did not look impressed. Actually, she looked flat out disgusted. The glare she was directing at Jacob could have burnt a hole through titanium.

_What's that all about?_

_Jacob says he asked her to head off and phase. He won't say why. I assume he has spmething he wants to discuss. _

Damn, I REALLY wish I knew what was going through Jakes mind right now. I hope Sam has the decency to let me know. I watch Leah stalk off, purposefully kicking up as much dirt as she can in our direction. Sour puss.

_Jacob wants us all to phase, be on even ground._

Fine by me, I'll get my chance to say what I want. We all do, all four of us stand there in all our glory.

"Embry." Jake sounds as relieved as I feel as we both step forward. We go to hug, realizing at the same time how awkward that would be in our current state and shake instead.

"Missed you, buddy."

"Missed you too, man." I'm overwhelmed. "So, Bella's baby, hey? Nice one, Jakey. Give Quil a run for his money."

I know he is _almost_ annoyed. Almost, but not quite. There are benefits to not speaking for a while after all.

"Yeah. And I'm not the only one."

Shit. I look pointedly at Seth. I didn't know two wolves could imprint on one person.

Jacob snorts. "I see you're as slow as ever, Em. Nessie's all mine. I'm talking about Leah."

Wow. I think _I'm_ shocked, but I sneak a glance at Sam. His face is like a death mask, somewhere between shock and horror. Which is weird, I would have thought he'd be _happy_. Seth thinks the same thing apparently.

"What's up with that, Sam? Did you _want_ her to pine over you forever?"

At least Sam is honest. "No. It's just a surprise. I still see her as my Lee-lee."

"Well, no longer, Sam." Jacob seems so...serious. "And she's actually...happy. It makes a nice change."

Leah? Happy? Good God, I am tempted to look around for the fire and brimstone. I thought Armageddon would come before Leah was happy.

"Who is her imprint?" Typical Sam, ever logical. Or maybe it's appearances again, who could take his place in her affections?

"Nahuel."

Well, that stumps me. Never met the guy. A sharp intake of breath next to me lets me know Sam has.

"_Nahuel_? That half-vampire from the fight?" He looks slightly sick. "She imprinted on _him_?"

I finally figure out who that is now, the blabbering one, who came with his aunt. I don't see the big deal. I just hope he's ready for the firecracker that is Leah Clearwater. Poor guy.

"We need to go. I need to discuss this new information with the elders."

"Yeah, and I better go hide." Jacob grins. "I don't want to be anywhere near Leah when she figures out what I was talking about. I tried the whole 'want to be human when we talk' thing. If she doesn't find lover boy, it'll take two seconds before she puts two and two together."

We all phase back, Sam's thoughts are an absolute whirl, memories of Leah, mixed with images of Leah and Nahuel...ew, now that's just sick that one. I didn't need to know. Oh. Oh, crap. And the reason he looked so ill before. The one memory that swirls around, over and over, Nahuel telling the other vamps he was venomous. Therefore deadly to Leah. Crap.


	5. Everthing Can Be Solved With Cake

Sam is away, pissing off Leah I'm sure over the venom thing; he should be more worried about himself, she'll probably rip him a new one for this. And here's me with some Embry time, no patrol for once, and what do I do? Go over family photo albums. What a chump.

The pages are covered with photos of my Mom and me - this one she's standing in front of our little house, her huge belly sticking out; I wrote 'there's me' on that picture when I was seven. Her and I at La Push beach when I was three, it must have been another windy day because all I see of her face is hair. Heaps of others; school starting, birthdays. I stop when the pages of Jacob, Quil and I start. Three little boys stare out of the page at me, grinning. We were maybe eight, and we were up to some sort of mischief, don't ask me what. I just remember Mom surprising us for a photo, and we had all grinned, hands behind our backs. She had no idea. Those were the days.

The newest photos are ones we took of ourselves. Crashing at one house or another, up to more mischief - this time I remember what but I am not going to repeat it - Quil's even thrown in a few of him and Claire. I'm trying not to cry, I swear it, that tear slipped out of its own accord. Stupid pussy.

I slam the photo album closed; jam it back on the shelf. And feel a little lost. I don't want to stay here, drowning in my memories, but where am I supposed to go? I end up deciding on visiting Emily. She's the only one who won't laugh. I just hope no one else is there.

* * * * *

Strolling up the driveway I see Emily sitting outside her house, an enormous bowl in her lap, shelling peas. Shelling peas for Christ's sake, who does that anymore in this time of canned and frozen vegetables? Emily apparently. She looks up as I come, and a huge smile lights up her face. I falter slightly; I never would have thought she would be so glad to see me.

"Embry." Thank you for not calling me 'Em' like everyone else seems to think they can.

"Emily. What are you doing that for?"

"They're so much better like this. What are you doing here?"

I open my mouth to answer her, but the question reminds me of what I was trying to escape so I just kind of...choke.

She doesn't say a word, just keeps looking at me, understanding dawning.

I kick at the dirt.

"Are you hungry? I've just made some cake..."

Yes. Food. The answer to all life's problems. I follow her into the house, where she cuts me the biggest slice you've ever seen of this mountainous chocolate cake.

"What's up?" Smart girl; she asks me when I am placated by mouthfuls of delicious chocolate icing.

I almost choke trying to swallow it quick enough to answer. "Same old, same old."

She sighs, puts the peas into the fridge and sits across the table from me.

"I thought seeing Jacob might have made things easier."

I thought about that for a minute. Did it make things easier? It was a relief, and I could see he felt...good about things. But no, not easier; just the same. I tell Emily as much.

"Hmm. You really want to join his pack, don't you?" I shake my head vehemently; what would she say to Sam if I said yes?

"Embry, I'm not going to tell Sam; that is between you and him. I just want to help you right now." So I huff. And nod.

"Hmm, I thought so. Why haven't you?" Well, that just knocked into the Milky Way, didn't it? Why _haven't_ I just trotted off and joined Jacob and his rag tag bunch? Oh, yeah. Cause I can't. My Mom has no idea I am a werewolf, she'd freak if I disappeared, and I do owe her better than that. It would make no difference whatsoever in missing my best friend - it would just be the other one, although Quil has been so worried about Claire with the whole extra vamps around and crap, I haven't seen him much. And Sam. I really do owe Sam. He was there for me, for all of us, when we first phased. He has been the glue that has held us together, the foot up our ass when we needed it.

Emily watches my face carefully, sees the resignation, covers my hands on the table with hers.

"Sam would understand, Embry. He wouldn't _like_ it, but he would understand."

"Yeah, maybe he would, but could I do it and not feel guilty? I don't think so."

The conversation is rudely interrupted by Sam stalking in through the front door, pulling his pants on. He doesn't even bother saying hello.

"Better get ready, Emily. Seems we'll be having Leah and her imprint for dinner tomorrow night."

Oh, won't _this_ be some serious entertainment?


	6. An Interesting Dinner

**Thanks as always to those of you who review - it pushes me forward. Every time I get one, I end up sitting here writing another chapter because I just want to return the kindness and give you more ^_^ I hope you enjoy this tie in of the dinner. And to those of you fortunate enough to be in the US and enjoying the Twilight DVD release...I am so jealous! We still have another whole month!! ^_^**

I arrive at Emily and Sam's house only to find that it's not only me who is curious about this guy Leah has managed to imprint on; the whole pack is. Even Colin and Brady. I find Seth sitting in a seat out the front, leaning against the house.

"What are you doing here? Did Jacob send you on a reconnaissance mission or something?"

"What?"

I roll my eyes. Young ones these days.

"Did...Jacob....send...you?"

"Nah. Well...we _were _talking about what could happen. You know what Paul's like. And Leah hasn't lost any of her temper issues since imprinting. I kind of came for...safety reasons. Nahuels pretty good, though. He should keep her in line."

Keep Leah in line? What is this guy, a saint?

"Why would you think Paul would even be here anyway?" I hear a boom of laughter from inside. Not that he isn't of course.

"Just had a feeling. Sam wasn't going to able to keep dinner a secret, and none of them can resist nosing into other peoples business. Where else would he be? You're here, after all."

"Smart ass." He was right though, here I was, and what the heck for? Entertainment? I think, if I'm honest, I was holding out some hope Jacob might be here, and we'd have the whole gang together again, at least for a while. The three musketeers. Seth's presence smashed that ideal.

"I'm going in."

Seth laughed, squinting up at me in the evening brightness.

"Good luck to you then. I'll take my chances out here."

Pushing the door open, I am immediately hit by the smell of food cooking. Oh, sausages. I am in heaven. I don't get much of a chance to follow my nose far though, the ass himself is waiting.

"Emmy, there you are. Now the pack is complete."

"Paul...can't believe you'd let Rachel see what a truly horrendous ass she has ended up with." Said girl was over the other side of the room, and hadn't actually heard a word, but it was funny to watch Paul panic, his face goes a lovely shade of puce. It took him some time to realize she'd missed everything.

"I'm gonna rip you limb from limb for that one."

"Ah, Paul, you couldn't rip the wing off a cooked chicken. He snarls, and I laugh as I continue on to se Emily, busy making what seems to be a thousand sausages. They'll all go in about twenty minutes; I can't believe she goes to so much trouble for us.

"Hey, Emily." I give her a quick peck on the cheek. She sees right through it and my plans are thwarted. She slaps my hand away from the plate of sausages that are all ready to go.

"Embry. Do me a favor, chop me some more tomato, hey?"

"More? You've got like, mount tom tom over there."

"Just do it. Thanks."

Only Emily could get away with that.

"Where's Sam?" I ask as I show off my enormous skill with big knives.

"Trying to be everywhere at once, I think. He's thinking the same thing Seth is."

"Oh, so Seth made himself known _before_ the food was served, then?"  
"He's been here most of the day. He was worried."

Poor Seth. Leah for a sister, god what a nightmare. Then I remember she could be _my_ sister, too. Shudder.

My nightmarish train of thought is interrupted by the inevitable knock. We all know who it's going to be, because everyone else is here, and most of us leave the answering task to Sam. I say most of us because as usual, Paul can't help himself. I ignore the rest of the room; listen to what he's saying.

"Leah! And your leech." Yep, definitely King Asshole, at your service. "Hey, everyone! Our other leech-lover is here!" Time to step in. Damn.

I hear Leah's imprint as I make my way over.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Nahuel. You must be..."

"Paul." Great, Leah already seems pissed. I think that is a record, even for her.

I shove my way past Paul. "Get out of the way, Paul, I want to meet Leah's imprint too." I can see Leah looking around the room, an expression of resignation and disgust on her face. Yes, the vultures were all out in force.

"Hey, I'm Embry. Nahuel, is it?" A pair of shocking crimson eyes are turned on me. Shit. A human feeding half vamp. Well isn't this just _spectacular_. And bizarre. The biggest hater of leeches of all time...and she imprints on one that isn't even vegetarian.

Well, I'm most certainly not going to skip down _that _yellow brick road. I shake his hand.

"So where do you fit in?" Nahuel is looking at me expectantly; it takes me a minute to understand what he is saying.

"Oh. Part of Leah's old pack. Friend of Jacob."

"Ah. Jacob is nice. So is Seth. In fact everyone has been very nice so far."

Hmm. Yeah, but you've only just met this pack. Take your time before you make a decision on that.

* * * * *

Nahuel and I had sat in the couch for easily more than an hour talking, which I _knew_ was pissing half the pack off, Paul in particular, but we were having a good time, and Leah looked nothing less than relieved. I had found he was an interesting guy, even though the way he spoke of Leah was verging on making me gag. How _beautiful_ she was, how _enchanting_ and _gentle_. Obviously lost his marbles. He was talking about his family now.

"So Ailin is the oldest, then Lican, finally Suyai."

"And your father?"

"Joham." He didn't look impressed. "I have nothing to say about him. What about your father? Your brothers and sisters?"

"Well, my father could be dead. Or not." He looked confused, and I felt like I could actually talk to him about it.

"See, Sam's Dad could be my Dad. Or Leah's." He looked surprised. "Or Jacobs."

"Are you trying to say anyone could be your father?"

"Not quite so broadly. It's one of those three. I just don't know which one."

"Oh. That must be painful."

"You're not kidding."

"No, I'm not. I'm perfectly serious." I gape at him for a moment and then I remember he hasn't been here long. I guess the way we speak could be confusing sometimes.

"Sarcasm. I know you weren't."

"Oh. Yes, sarcasm."

"Dinner!" Thank you Emily. Awkward conversation on pause.

* * * * *

After dinner we all trooped outside with whatever chairs could be found. Everyone made sure the girls were seated, and then Paul, of course, pinched the last one. Seth had hidden his around the side for later. I sat on the ground next to him.

Unfortunately Paul is even worse on a full stomach.

"So, leech, stuck with Leah, huh?"

"Not stuck at all." Damn. This is not going to go well. Everyone was staring back and forward between Nahuel and Paul. I was watching Leah. She looked like she was ready to pull Paul's teeth out. One by one, with no pain killers.

"Don't her temper tantrums bother you?" Paul was smirking. King Asshole strikes again. I want to kick him myself. I actually feel sorry for Leah.

Temper tantrum? She has had her...upsets...but I love that she is determined. I wouldn't want her to giver herself up." I look down at the ground and shake my head. Here we go, fodder for the lunatic.

"Upsets? _Determined_? That little girl can't hold her temper. You should have seen her, sulking, stamping her feet...." I looked up, caught sight of Leah trembling but then my view was blocked by Nahuel.

"I understand that Leah has behaved differently in the past, but I do not think it is necessary to bring it up again and again. She is a beautiful woman..." I gag to myself "...not a girl, and if she has strong views on things, then that is something to be proud of. I love her, and as such I am telling you now, if you cannot cease in your taunting I will be forced to deal with you myself."

Paul leapt to his feet. "Just try me, leech."

"Not here. I will not have you fighting like this at my home. Show some respect, Paul. Nahuel and Leah are our guests." Poor Emily. We all knew it would come to this. I stared pointedly at Seth, who gave me a questioning look in return. That's what you get trying to work with kids.

"I apologize, Emily; that was very rude of me." Nahuel said the right words, but the anger in his eyes, made worse by the blood red color, hadn't dimmed.

Finally, Seth got it.

"She's actually settled, believe it or not." He grinned, shoving a handful of chips into his mouth. Sam glared at him; guess I would have to explain later seeing as our Alpha is so slow tonight. I thumped Seth on the arm, knocking him right out of the chair. Ha ha, surprise, didn't know I was going to do that, did you? Then I pinch his seat.

"Aw, man, c'mon Embry!"

"Respect your elders, remember Seth." I stretch out my leg, make myself more comfortable. Maybe I should encourage Paul's attitude more often, rewards can be reaped from it. Everyone laughed.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of light conversation; Sam's eyes would alternate between warning glances at Paul (who didn't notice, thanks to his tonsil hockey with Rachel) and sad looks at Leah. What was up with that?

I stayed until everyone else had left; I really wanted to know what was up with Sam. Emily went inside to tidy up a bit, and I seized my moment.

"Why do you seem so sad about Leah, Sam? You do have Emily, remember?" I could feel my own temper bubbling a bit, I was rapidly becoming in awe of Emily, and I would hate to see her hurt.

"Not that it is any of your business, Embry, but I will always have love for Leah. If it wasn't for imprinting, we would be married by now."

My blood boiled a bit hotter. "And? So?"

"I worry for her. I know she has imprinted on Nahuel, but...you saw his eyes, Embry."

Right. Those red eyes, professing his chosen food source. As if I could have missed them.

"Well, what if he goes for her? And not even that, she is sworn to protect...I'm worried about what is ahead for her."

Hmm. I suppose I could understand that. I barely even liked Leah, yet when Sam put it that way, I was worried for her too.

I wonder if she had even realized? It hadn't seemed like it to me.


	7. Time With The Girls

"So let me get this straight. He just...gave up human blood. For Leah. _Our_ Leah."

Seth dug his feet further into the sand. "Yep. Our Leah."

"Guy must have spent too much time isolated in that jungle of his." Ok, drinking human blood was disgusting but...Leah? Forgoing a whole lifetime for her? Bizarre.

Seth laughed. "I thought the same thing at first. He's a nice guy, though. And Leah really has settled down. That's even weirder. I mean, you should be in her head man...sick."

I hold in my snicker. Oh, I could imagine. Leah's memories of Sam were more than enough...yuck. A childish shriek broke into our thoughts.

"Uncy Em!" I spin my head around, damn Quil. Claire's chubby little legs were pumping across the beach, Quil always just a step behind her.

"Gee, thank Q." I spit out when he finally makes it to where we are sitting. "Uncy Em. Nice. Should have just gone all the way and had her call me Aunty."

"I didn't want to confuse her. Although, you do kind of act like an old woman." I take a swipe. Damn. Missed again.

"I owe you. I will avenge myself."

"Oh..." Quil knocked his knees together before thudding in the dirt beside us, passing Claire the bucket and spade he had been holding. "I'm terrified man. Shaking."

"You will be." He snorts in return.

"So what's the gossip? I can't see you dragging yourself here for anything else, Seth. Excepting food of course. Really, haven't seen you in an age."

'I was just telling Embry about Nahuel." He repeats everything we were saying. Jokes and all.

"Hmm. I can understand that, changing for her and all." Seth and I shoot a look at each other. Mmm hmm. Pussy whipped here would get it.

"Oh!" Seth looked excited at this bit. "You'll never guess!"

"Oh, yeah, what's that sunshine?" I know. I just can't help it. He seriously can be like a girl. An overexcited, high on sugar, girl.

"Leah and Rosalie." God damn. My mind is flying. Now _there's _a pairing I never imagined...

An elbow slams into my ribs.

"Think a little _less_ friendly, pervert." Quil hisses. Why would I want to? I like the way my thought are going.

"And Alice had a vision." Yeah, so? Isn't that normal? Freaky, but normal for her. I'm still lost in thoughts of Leah and Rosalie. Hold up.

"Leah and _Rosalie_, are you for real? Leah. And Rosalie. Are you talking shopping buddies here or something? Doesn't Leah _hate_ that kind of thing?"

Quil rolls his eyes. "You've got them mixed up. Pixie princess likes to shop. Rosalie is a certified bitch on wheels, with an obsession with autos. Kind of like Leah."

True. Definitely true. Well, now I see the connection. Still bizarre. Leah can't _stand_ vamps. Amazing how much can change in just a couple of months.

"Anyway, what's this with Alice?" Why Quil would care, I have no idea. It couldn't have anything to do with us, she can't see us.

"Nahuels family. The Volturi are headed there way apparently." Quil leans back on his elbows.

"Is that all? God, thought it might be something of interest."

"Leah and Nahuel are heading into the jungle." A sour expression forms on Seth's face. "Jacob too, but apparently I'm not _allowed_ to go."

"Gee," I chuckle "anyone would think you're a kid or something."

"I know!"

Quil tries, but he can't stifle the laughter. This sets me off.

"You two are assholes, you know that?" Seth jumps to his feet, furious. "Who's going to make sure Jacob's ok, hey? In some unfamiliar jungle with the Volturi after them?" He glares down at us. "You just think about that."

I stop laughing, so does Quil. Claire looks at us all as though we've lost it. We probably have.

But Seth is right. Two werewolves and a half vamp up against the Volturi? Holy shit.

"Oh, by the way." Seth tosses over his shoulder as he starts to walk off. "You're invited to the wedding."

* * * * *

It takes me forever to find my nice shirt in the depths of junk piled up around my room. First Sam and Emily, now Leah and Nahuel. Next it will be Jacob then Quil, and then I'll be left alone babysitting. Imprinting really does suck. Well, I can not help but wonder to myself, why am I so desperate to do it, then? I guess it's cause I really _hate_ being the odd one out. And I definitely don't want to be the one wiping snotty noses. Although...Quil and Jacob seem to have managed that problem for themselves anyway. Ah. Success. I drag my shirt, creased and scrunched up out of the bottom of my drawer. I think I might make another trip to Emily, see if she can iron it for me, seeing as Mum's not home and I would probably burn patterns into it.

* * * * *

"Fine, Embry, I will iron your shirt. Don't you think you ought to know how by now, though?"

I throw a grin at Emily. "I guess, but with you around..." I narrowly dodge the sock Sam throws at me.

"Embry, you need your own wife, stop borrowing mine." He smiles at Emily, so damn _soppy_, I'm certain I'm going to be sick. I make do with gagging noises instead, which earns me a glare from my Alpha. And a laugh from Emily.

"You do remember it's a _wedding_ you're going to Embry, don't you? There will be nothing _but_ romance..." Emily gazed off, looking dreamy. Why do girls like this shit so much? I don't get it. Sam crosses the room to put his arms around Emily.

"Like ours, huh."  
Oh, yes, cause I needed a reminder of that sopfest. They had to be dragged apart by us wolves just to sign their certificate. Then they continued on all night. Gross.

Finally, Emily's done, we're all dressed, and we can head off. Sam and I lead the way to their car, Emily runs back in to get something she has forgotten.

"Hey, Sam. Is this weird for you?"

He looks thoughtful for a minute - he knows what I mean.

"Kind of. But I'm really glad for them. I have felt really bad about Leah for so long, she really deserved this happiness. Yeah, I think it's a relief mostly."

I nod. Emily comes back and we are off to the Cullen's, of all places. I was surprised that Leah had decided to have it there. Turns out Alice forced her into it. I can't believe anyone could force Leah into anything, least of all some tiny little thing like Alice.

We pull up the drive, dive into the back row just as the music starts. Rosalie whips around in her seat to glare at the three of us; it's all I can do not to break out into a laugh, it seems so absurd. Bitchy vamp protects catty wolfs wedding. What a headline.

The music changes and I, like everyone else, stand as the bride herself arrives. I have never seen Leah....glow the way she is now. There is no other word for it. Her skin is radiant, her eyes shining. I never really noticed before how truly _beautiful_ Leah was. Damn. Too late now. I turn back to the front to see her imprint, Nahuel. I think he's actually crying. I can't blame him; if I knew I would be having my wedding night with someone who looked like that...I would cry too.

The wedding flies past in a blur, I spend most of it gawping at Leah in shock. Just like Sam and Emily, the bride and groom seem unable to pry themselves away from each other until Rosalie hovers at Leah's back. I make my congratulations along with everyone else, then focus on the food. The best thing about a wedding is the food.

Ahh...mountains of it. I could stay here and scoff it down for weeks, and still there would more to eat. My kind of celebration.

I find myself seated next to Sam, and I remember what Seth had said about Nahuels family. Now seems like a good time to bring it up.

"Hey, Sam, you know what Leah and Nahuel are doing for their honeymoon?"

"Huh. Yeah, going to save his family. What a holiday."

"I want to go." Wow. I managed spit it out. Thought it would be harder than that.

"What do you mean?" He's looking at me fully now.

"I mean, I want to go. Keep an eye on things. I could be your messenger, you know, so you know what's happening."

Sam looks thoughtful. "I know that's not really the point...but it's a valid idea. Sure, why not?" Emily must have overheard because I saw her place her hand gently on Sam's arm.

"Fantastic." Let the holiday begin.


	8. Jungle Party

Stupid jungle. If I get one more leaf stuck to me I'll just...grrr. Too much damp, too much heat, what was I thinking? Oh, yeah, that this would be _fun_. Except I still haven't found Jacob yet, and I'm pretty sure I'm going around in circles; every tree looks just as green as the last. Funny, though, you think I would be used to green and damp by now. Nuh uh. I huff again, shove my nose back into the dirt; surely I will come across them soon.

It takes another 3 hours before I catch a waft of Leah. I'm surprised it's Leah I smell, usually she leaves everyone in the dust. I was expecting Jacob, or Nahuel at least.

_Hey Em, what's up?_

_Q, what do you want this time? I haven't even found anyone yet, you should know that._

_Yeah, but I feel like I'm missing out here!_

_You could have come you know._

_What, and leave Claire? You're doing a great job as my eyes and ears, thanks for that._

_Ha ha. Now piss off, I'll howl if I need you._

_How am I supposed...?_

_Bye bye love._

Oh, thank goodness, peace again. Now where was I? That's right, nose back to the scent...follow on...

I come into a small gap in the trees, and I am certain I smell them, but where they are...I look around at the same time I hear an annoyed shout. And a lot of cursing. Bingo.

"Embry, what the heck are you doing here? Jacob emerges from the trees to my left. I grin a huge, moronic, wolfy grin, then phase human.

"Well, I wasn't going to miss out on the fun, was I?"

Jacob snarls. I just manage to hold in a smirk. What are you gonna do about it now, Jakey boy? I figured I might as well throw in a half truth.

"Plus, Sam needs his own set of eyes on you two, doesn't he?" I continue grinning like a maniac. Jacob is not going to be able to argue with my logic. Nahuel and Leah emerge from the trees to my right.

"Well, seeing as I'm here already, we might as well get on with it."

Leah looked like she was itching to argue with it, but for once imprinting seems worthwhile. She shuts her mouth when Nahuel speaks.

"We could always use another nose." He smiles at me and holds out his hand. I gladly reach out and shake it; nice to know someone in this rag tag bunch has some sense.

"Let's do this."

I phase, and Jacob drops to the ground beside me. Again, Leah stays human. Weird. I guess Seth was right when he said she had changed.

We race through the woods again, and I feel more alive than I have for a long time. Running next to Jacob like this, it felt like things were back to normal. We just needed Quil.

_Embry! You found them! How's things?_

_Well, we didn't actually stop for tea and scones, Quil._

_Asshole, I know that. Does Jacob look ok? _He's been just as worried as me, I see. He just hides it better.

_Alls fine here, Q. We're on the hunt now. Let Sam know I found them, hey, so it at least _looks_ like I have some purpose here?_

_Sure thing._

Ah. Again with the silence. Only the sound of pounding paws and feet to interrupt my train of thought.

We run along like this for ages, Jacob and I ahead, noses to the ground, until a sickly smell hits my nose. Bleh. Has to be vampire. I give Leah and Nahuel a little whimper, point my nose towards the trees to our right slightly, then press my snout back into the dirt. Smells like...one vamp. And a few...part vamps. Nahuels sisters I assume. Nahuel lets out a little sigh and speeds up, running right on my ankles.

It takes us half an hour to reach the source of the smell. Jacob, Leah and I stop just on the edge of the clearing, leaving Nahuel to step forward alone. I make the most of our time to study the _people _we are here for. Joham looks just like Nahuel facially, but his demeanor is entirely different, like he is always looking for some way to scam someone. Still, wouldn't it be nice to look at someone and go...yep, that's my Dad. No matter how much of a loser he was.

I can only see his sister's backs, three long braids over clothes that look like animal skins. Nahuel nods to the one on the far left, Ailin. Yeah, I can imagine that, from what Nahuel described, her being Xena like and all. He nods at the girl to her right, she's a lot slimmer, and looks nervous like she's always expecting trouble of some sort. Nahuel sits down next to his last sister, smiling warmly at her. This must be Suyai; he said she was his favorite. She reminds me of Alice, she is so tiny. Her braid looks like it must weigh her down.

"I have some friends I would like you to meet." Our cue to come forward I suppose. Gee, thanks Nahuel, for inviting us to the leech gathering. I would have been just as happy where I am, but I step forward with Jacob anyway.

"This monster is Jacob, the wolf beside him is Embry. They are friends of my wife, Leah." Uh, hello? Am I not as much of a monster as Jakey here then? Fine, whatever.

"_Wife_, Nahuel? I don't recall an invitation to your wedding. She most certainly doesn't seem to be an acceptable bride for any son of mine. She is not a vampire. She smells like _them_." I don't like the way he says that, like we were scum or something. Jacob and I snarl.

"She _is_ one of them. And she is my wife, whether you approve or not _father_."

Go Nahuel. I would clap if I wasn't in wolf form. I take back my thought about even if your father is a jerk it's worth knowing him. This guy...the only thing he is worth is the entertainment value as I tear him to shreds. What an ass.

"It seems we have much to discuss, son. We should walk." I watch Nahuel stand and walk over to Leah, kissing her on the head. She looks terrified. I actually feel sorry for her. Just as things seem to go right, she imprints, and the guy is actually worth something, _then_ she gets the father in law from hell. She's called over by Nahuels youngest sister, so Jacob and I fall to the ground where we are. I hunt out Sam.

_Sam?_

_Embry. What's happening?_

_Well, I'm sure you caught most of that._

_Yep._

_Guy's a bigger asshole than I could have expected. Think I should just rip him?_

Obviously_ not, Embry. You are there for a purpose, remember. To warn them._

_Yeah...but the world could do with one less vampire, surely._

_Embry..._again with that Alpha warning. Sheesh, I was only joking. _Hey, hold up, action stations._

Nahuel stomps back into the clearing, past his sisters, calling for Leah to follow. She doesn't even argue, just jumps up and jogs after him. Curiouser and curiouser.

Jacob and I trot along behind, listen to his tirade, how his father refuses to listen, and they plan to fight. The word duh comes to mind. His father is obviously a self obsessed moron, what else would he do? And then...his sisters as soldiers? Oh. Harsh. Yeah, I'd be shit pissed at that too.

Nahuel pulls Leah to him, starts in with the kissing. Yuck, definitely my call to leave. Jacob and I sneak off further into the trees and phase. We can hear less that way.

"So what do you make of that?" Jacob looks at me curiously.

"Ah, hello, I don't want to go there. Leah naked sure, but both of them? I'm not into guys."

"You idiot. Joham I mean." I snicker.

"If there was an award for biggest megalomaniac....he would award it to himself."

We both laugh. Yeah, see, I can be funny.

"So, yet another fight." Jake doesn't seem happy. I, however, am almost exploding with excitement at that idea. _This_ time I'll get my chance to tear a few Volturi cowards. Woo-hoo!

Even though we tried not to, we can still faintly hear Leah and Nahuel. My poor innocent mind. I start humming ten green bottles. Make that one million. Seems like a good camping song. Jacob catches the tune and we sing loud enough to scare the animals out of the trees. Just like old times.


	9. Hunting

**So sorry this one has taken so long; one of the negatives about casual work is massively increased ours before celebrations! (thank you Easter!! ^_^) however here we go finally, chapter 9, very much Embry's view point of their time in the jungle. The next couple of chapters will undoubtedly be covering the intervening months of Leah's pregnancy etc in Embry's perspective until it is time for things in Embry's life to unfold and take centre stage. Ah, tie ins. **

"Hey! Get up! I'm hungry, man!"

If only my mouth could form the words 'piss off'. But I slept in wolf form. Have to settle for a growl.

"Embry! Get up! I am certainly not asking Leah or Nahuel, _you're_ coming with _me_."

Fine. Whatever. I roll over and glare as best I can at Jacob. I guess I'm hungry enough as well.

"Besides, I want bragging rights. Emmett was desperate to get here and bag an anaconda...nothing like beating that guy to something."

I could understand that. I'm a very competitive person. I stretch out my hind legs, aiming for a good kick, but as ever, Jacob's just too fast. One day I will get him, and it will be

Good.

Both in wolf form, we race through the jungle for hours, hunting our prey. Not one anaconda to be found. Instead we settle for giant tortoise, which although tasty, certainly won't fulfill Jacob's dreams of bragging to Emmett. I can laugh, because it wasn't my idea in the first place, and this gets me a snarl from Jacob. The minute we return to camp he phases human.

"We're not saying a word, right?" I give him another wolfy grin.

"Sure, Jake, whatever you say." Doesn't mean I can't think about it. To my entire pack. In minute detail. I phase human and pull on my pants.

"I guess we should see what is on today's agenda."

"Sure, sure." Jacob seems as thrilled about this idea as I am. Slowly we make our way towards Leah and Nahuel, taking care to make as much noise as possible. Hearing them is bad enough, seeing them...I think I would have to burn out my own eyes.

Obviously they don't even here that, because we come upon them staring at each other like lovesick puppies, Nahuel kissing Leah's palm.

"Blegh, break it up, would you? When's the _real_ action." Ha. That ticked Leah off big time. If looks could kill...I would be a dodo. Extinct.

"You're a mess." Wow, Leah really does have a way with pointing out the obvious. Of course I'm a mess; she should try hunting in this jungle in wolf form.

"Yeah, the hunting is a bit more energetic here." I laugh. How could I not? Hunting turtle...energetic. Ha! I would love to mention this little snippet but...

"We _should_ make a move. We're wasting time. The faster we sort this out, the faster I'll be home to Nessie."

Imprinting is truly a disease, I swear. "I'm sure you're Nessie-poo will survive without you. In fact, I think she would be better off." Unless of course she was being attacked by a giant tortoise. He has a way with them. I avoid his punch; he clearly knows what I am thinking, and I choke back another laugh.

"C'mon children, time to go." Oh, yes, because I am sure to someone as _mature_ as Leah, we truly must seem infantile. Jacob and I phase wolf and follow the happy couple.

* * * * *

Nahuel and his sister fighting was _not_ the kind of action I was looking forward to. Although I usually do enjoy it when a woman is riled up...watching Leah crack it was definitely a daily highlight...now, I just wanted the Volturi, who were waiting for us. Let the real fun and games begin.

"Thank you, sister. Thank you." I look up when Nahuel says this; disappointed that he ahs talked his older sister out of fighting. His youngest sister was looking at the ground, forlorn, her father turning away from her. So it was the youngest with the courage to stand up to her father. Intriguing. His third sister shook her head at him as I watched, she took off towards the trees after her older sister, turned back to kiss Nahuel goodbye, and then disappeared.

"Lican." Nahuel cried, and I really did feel bad for him, watching his sisters and father walking towards possible destruction...well, I wasn't going to let that happen anyway, those Volturi were going _down_.

"No!" He yelled, and ran into the trees after them. Jacob and I stared blankly after them, not comprehending, until Leah screamed.

"JACOB! I can't phase!" We crossed the clearing to Leah, still trying to understand what was going on.

"I have to go after him though!" Then it registered, and Jacob and I stared at her in shock. She couldn't follow in human form!

"Back me up, Jake. You're my Alpha. I need you!" And she was gone too. Apparently she was stupid enough to face the Volturi in her weaker state. Jacob and I raced after her. I might not be part of her pack, but she was still one of us. I would fight for her until the end.

* * * * *

Jacob and I crept right up behind Leah, prepared to fight if need be, although fighting seemed unlikely for us. Nahuel had stopped, hidden himself behind a tree a few meters from where the Volturi faced off against his father and sisters.

_What's going on?_

_Impeccable timing as always, Sam._

_Stop piss farting around, Embry, what exactly is happening?_

_Well...looks like there not getting along. _A ripping snarl tore through my mind.

_All right, all right, Joham is saying something about...how his perfect race of half breeds make great soldiers._

_Huh. Nice. And?_

_Crap._

_Crap?_

_C'mon Sam, you can see. _I made a point of gazing directly at Nahuels sisters, screaming on the ground.

_Oh, right. Crap._

Sam continued to watch through my eyes as Joham was numbed care of Alec...and then as all three were ripped and burned. Then I turned my gaze on Nahuel and Leah, broken and burning.

"Nahuel. Nahuel, I'm here.

"Leah." Oh, man, I felt so intrusive.

_That's because you are Embry. Piss off, leave them be. And come home quickly._

Sam phased out, and I turned away as Nahuel and Leah began kissing. I nipped Jacob on the leg as I passed, we gave Leah and Nahuel their privacy, retreating deeper into the jungle.


	10. Homecoming

The return journey was a very somber affair. Nahuel and Leah ran in silence, along with Suyai. I taunted Leah before I phased, making smooching and gagging noises at her, trying to lighten the mood, but it made no difference. Jacob and I ran ahead of the vamps and Leah, itching to get out of the jungle and return to our own homes, in Jacob's case to return to Nessie also.

A short stop at Nahuels aunts for sad goodbyes. I sensed there was no reunion on the horizon, I'm sure they must have too, before we were leaving that world behind. A relief for some of us, and an entirely new beginning for others.

I saw Jacob and the others settled before running through the familiar trees back to my pack to report on the new situation. Sam had seen Nahuels sister with us, but as of yet I had ignored all questions, having too many other things on my mind. Like the fact that enough was enough. I wanted to be a part of Jacobs pack. I missed my friend too much, and this journey, intended to dull the pain had only increased my need to stand with my friend, support his role as a pack leader. It was a hard choice, knowing what I owed to Sam, and to Emily too. I knew it would hurt her, no matter the brave face and understanding manner she put on. And Quil...well, I was hopeful he would see my side and with a lot of suggestion on my part, maybe even join me.

I slowed as I neared the edge of the trees. None of the pack was in my head, but I could sense them, in their human forms, waiting for me. I huffed and continued on to Sam's house, phasing out front and pulling on my pants before knocking.

Emily answered, a resigned look on her pretty face, like she had known all along what my going would do. She summoned up a ghost of a smile and opened the door wider; I saw the whole pack waiting for me and drew a deep breath. Then decided now wasn't the time. I really wanted to talk to Sam and Emily about this alone.

Instead, I related everything that happened in the jungle (excluding what Nahuel and Leah got up to, she owed me for not milking that one), ending with the relocation of Nahuel and Suyai into the Cullen's family. Unsurprisingly, not one of them looked happy about that.

"Great, more stinking leeches." Paul of course.

Sam looked thoughtful. "Well, I guess if they are following the Cullen's way of life...I mean, Nahuel is Leah's imprint, there is nothing we could do about his presence anyway, what does his sister matter?"

Emily nodded. She and Sam were the only two who truly hated unmitigated violence. The rest of us loved any chance at ripping leeches limb from limb.

Finally the moans and protests died away, and the room emptied of all but Sam, Emily and Quil. Emily kept shooting me glances, expecting me to say what was on my mind, but the longer I was going without saying it, the more worried I was becoming. So I did what I do with anything distasteful and put it off. I kissed Emily on the cheek, slapped Sam on the back, and shoved out of the door, closely followed by Quil, who knows me just that bit too well.

"What is it man, you seem...off."

I harrumph at him, hoping that will keep him quiet.

"Em..."

"Stop bloody calling me Em!" I round on him. Then; "Don't you miss Jake just too much sometimes? Don't you miss the three musketeers?"

Quil lowers his head. "You know I do, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"I think we should join Jakes pack."

He snorts. "Yeah, let's up and leave our whole _lives_ Embry, everything we have to _do_ to run around the Cullen's yard all day. What a great idea."

I snarl at him. "Don't be a jerk."

"Embry, you went on a fun little holiday, time to snap back to reality."

"A fun little holiday, smart ass? Yeah, I love nothing more than wandering around hot and sticky in a place that has more stinking leaves than anywhere around here, eating _turtle_ and not even getting a good fight in. Yeah, some _holiday _Q."

He stood in silence looking at me.

"I just think we should be together, Quil. We're brothers."

He flinched at my use of the word brothers, remembering their promise to me when I first phased. That even though I didn't know for sure who my father was, therefore who my family was, they would always be my brothers, and would always stick with me. It didn't seem like we were sticking together too well right now.

"I'm going home, Q. I haven't slept in a proper bed for days."

He nodded morosely, and I shuffled away, confused again. All this shit was just becoming too much.

And the beat goes on.

I walk in the front door to find my Mom waiting for me on the couch. As if I hadn't had enough trouble.

"Where have you _been_?" she raged at me. I stood in silence, letting her vent.

"Almost a week it's been and not a peep from you! I just go in your room and find an empty bed, no note, nothing! You know you're grounded - for the rest of your life?"

She scarcely pauses for breath.

"If it wasn't for Billy and Sam I would have thought you'd _died_!"

It had just been on my mind for too long. I couldn't even stop myself.

"And why would Billy care? Unless he's my father of course. Then, that could explain why Sam might care too, seeing as he could be my brother. All we need is one of the Clearwater's, and then the trifecta would be complete."

My mothers face turned grey. It actually skipped right past white. She fell back onto the couch.

"What are you talking about Embry?" The way she said it though, like she had been waiting for this. Which she probably had. It was so sad.

"I know, Mom. I've known for a while. Which one is it?"

"Oh, Embry. I didn't want you to know, ever. I thought I could always protect you from my stupidity..."

I raise an eyebrow.

"_You're_ not my stupidity, Em; you're the most precious gift I have ever gotten. I was so young though, and so foolish..." she looked distant, remembering.

"Who is it Mom, I need to know."

"He was so charming, Embry, and I was such a romantic fool..." she began to cry, and I really didn't want to push her, but I needed to know.

"Who, Mom?"

A sigh, so soft and sad, it nearly broke my heart. "It was..."

The door flew open. Quil stood there, red in the face.

"We have to go, Embry."

"Man, can't it wait?"

"Sorry, no. You were right. Jake needs us. Leah's pregnant."

Really? Well, isn't today just one of those shit storms.

"I'm coming." I guess I'll have to find out later.


	11. What The?

All the way over to the Cullen's I wondered, was Harry charming? Billy? I couldn't say for certain, so would that just leave Sam's Dad? But then, how charming could he be, he ran off on his wife and child. Damn interruptions. If Quil had of been just five minutes later, I would no. No more questions, no more doubts. We broke through the trees on the Cullen's property, and phased human again. Edward was waiting on the porch.

"Everyone is upstairs." He titled his head, frowning slightly. "Yes, yes, almost everyone."

I raised an eyebrow at him, questioning.

"Rosalie is packing to leave. She specifically reminded me some of us aren't with Leah."

Quil and I nod, and follow him up the stairs.

"She's perfectly fine; there is no need to be concerned.

Huh. Yet. But the venom...

"Well, yes, there is that. Hopefully things won't come to that, though, Nahuel being half human and all."

I roll my eyes. Stupid optimistic vampire.

A quiet chuckle floats down from two steps above me.

When we reach the top level of the house, we are led through a door near the end of the hallway, in the middle of which Leah is sleeping on a huge mound of pillows. I see Jacob to the side of the room and step towards him, only to be interrupted by the exploding formation of an entirely new planet. Wait. Make that universe.

Right next to Jacob, looking confused and very lost is Suyai. I move the name through my thoughts - 'Suyai'. A name a goddess would be proud of. I stand in silence, watching the whole of existence reform itself around this girl before my very eyes. Slowly my body regains function, although my brain is well behind, and my feet drift towards this perfect creature. I am just steps from her when my mind regains its abilities and I freeze, unsure. I look at Jacob, who hasn't even noticed me yet; it feels like it has been hours, not mere seconds. I turn again; Edward is looking at me in surprise. One final turn and I am out the door, a stream of surprised exclamations trailing after me.

Holy, shit. Embry Call just imprinted.

**Ok, this was a very short chapter, but yay! Imprinting! As ever, I hope you read and review, but most importantly I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^**


	12. How To Make A Fool In Seven Quick Months

Seven months. That's how long I have hung around the Cullen's house like a seriously sick stalker. Okay, so at least I have officially joined Jakes pack (with the whole sharing their mind thing....Leah's is just one huge TOO MUCH INFORMATION minefield), and I have even managed the impossible; Quil joined the pack with me. Yes, Sam was far from thrilled; again I owe a lot to Emily for weathering that one out. But we were together. The three musketeers ride again.

The first few weeks after imprinting was spent in a ball of confusion - I had spent days with Suyai in the jungle and...nothing. Not even a flicker. If I remember correctly the most I thought about her is how her braid would weigh her down she was so tiny. And then, in that room...POW. Like an episode of batman. And I was gone, turned into a shell of myself. Family, what family? I had entirely forgotten to ask my mom again who my father was, and she hadn't brought it up either. Right now, I don't care. More pressing is the fact that I still haven't spoken to her yet. Hence the stalking.

I sit on the porch watching her now. She's following Leah around the perimeter of the property on her daily walk. Pregnancy is driving Leah mad. Unable to phase or to run. It adds to the nightmare that is her mind.

Suyai looks as stunning to me as she does everyday; golden skin shimmering slightly, long hair swinging as she walks. I'm aching to pull out her braid, wrap my hands in her hair, draw in her scent...

An elbow in the ribs cuts into my train of thought.

"Just talk to her." Did I mention oh Alpha pest was with me?

"Yeah. Soon."

"Embry. You've been saying that for months. How long can you drag this out for?"

"How long do werewolves and half vampires live?"

"You're an idiot."

"Probably."

Eye rolling is the response to that one. But it's true, I probably am. I mean there she is, and here I am, and...that's it. Leah and Suyai pass around the front of the house again, stopping right in front of us. I swear, my mouth must be gaping. I can't believe how beautiful she is, every movement like a sensual dance...

Again with the elbow.

"She's heading this way, man. Do _something_."

"Ok. I will."

And I do. As she walks across the porch right past me towards the door...I groan. My mouth is incapable of normal speech. She smells so _good_. And I fall off my chair.

It's funny what following your nose does to you. Lucky for me she made it through the door beforehand.

Jacob falls off his own chair laughing.

"Man, you are just sad. Very, very sad."

I pick myself up, dust myself off. "Whatever." Sit back in my seat.

Jacob stands over me, glaring. "You truly are a moron, you know that? There she goes, the perfect opportunity, and only you, the bumbling fool, could fall off your chair instead of saying 'hello.'"

Probably. Wow. I really have become some sort of pussy, now, haven't I? I'm actually agreeing to all this crap. Damn this imprinting nonsense. I really do have a response. I do. Leah chooses that precise moment however to start screaming like a banshee. I mean seriously shrieking. I can't even make out what she's trying to say. Jacob and I just stare as Carlisle, Esme and Bella shoot out of the house. Then we figure what is happening, and Jacob races over to Leah. I followat a much more sedate pace.

Carlisle is trying to grab the arm of a very frantic and desperate Leah.

"Easy, Leah." Carlisle said gently.

"Buzz off."

Jacob grabs Leah's other arm as she snarlsat Carlisle. She claws him, drawing blood.

"I said buzz off Jacob Black! NAHUEL!" Oh, yes, now I had no doubt what she was screaming about, as she yelled it right into my poor ear. Thank goodness for wolf healing, I would probably be deaf for life otherwise.

Nahuel rockets through the front door, looking stricken. Poor guy had spent the last several months in a daze of fear.

"Leah, love, what...?"

"The baby is coming."

Point out the obvious, doc.

"Oh..." Nahuel looks remarkably like a wounded animal. "Oh."

"You're here though." Leah panted. "Everything will be fine."

Or not. Blood gushes between her legs. She utters a faint "Uh..." before her eyes roll and Nahuel swings her up in his arms.

Everyone follows as Carlisle and Nahuel speed up the stairs to the study, all but the two of them stopping outside the door. Jacob looks frightened, which surprises me. I hadn't noticed how close he and Leah had actually gotten, although I know she holds the position of Beta. Even in this not so useful state.

"Seth." He grounds out. I nod, someone has to tell Seth, and someone would have to tell Sue as well. That would be me, seeing as Quil was off gallivanting with Claire, and Jacob was our Alpha. So away I run.

* * * * *

A few days later, and after everyone is informed, I go to La Push beach, to look out over the waves again. There is something so...centering about sitting here, watching the gentle crash and swell of the water. Like it is tied into my soul. Unfortunately, everyone knows where to find me, though.

Emily sits herself in the sand beside me.

"Leah's not doing so well."

I nod. I had run in wolf form to hear what was happening once Quil had returned. Leah had fallen into some sort of coma.

"What do I do Embry?"

I look at Emily in surprise. In the time I have come to know her better, Emily has always seemed so in control, maybe not always _happy_, but never like this. Tears are pouring down her cheeks; I can't believe I hadn't even noticed the hitch in her voice.

"What are you talking about, Emily?" I'm not very good with emotional women.

"We never really had a chance to make up, Embry, and now...what if she dies? She's like my sister..."

She falls sobbing onto my shoulder, and I pat her head awkwardly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Emily. Carlisle knows what he's doing." I pause. "And, hey. She's not dead yet." That earns me a watery eyed glare.

"Embry Call..."

"Okay, okay, I just meant, she's fighting isn't she?"

She nods. Man, I can sound like a real ass without even trying. See, now that's why I still haven't spoken to Suyai. Imagine throwing out a fine line like that.

"Maybe you should go see her Emily."

"Do you think so?" She looks so young, her eyes peering hopefully into mine. Like a frightened child. I sigh.

"I'll take you. Come on."

* * * * *

Emily and I creep into Leah's room like theives in the night. Nahuel has his head on the pillow next to Leah's, a faint shadow on the far side of the room proves to be Rosalie. I leave Emily to say what she needs to and go downstairs. Where only Suyai sits at the table in the dining room.

Again, everything else is obliterated at the sight of her. Wisps of hair have fallen from the front of her braid. Her eyes look red, like she's been crying, but that makes the unusual yellow more obvious.

Time to bite the bullet apparently. Or else stand here like a fool.

"Hello. I'm Embry."

A nod. Great. Now where do I take this thrilling conversation? I pull a chair up across the table from her. And sit there in silence. Until her lyrical voice fills the room.

"What will happen to Leah? And her babies? Oh, and Nahuel, my poor brother, he loves her so. They haven't even named them yet, they never got a chance! Who will look after them if she does die? Nahuel will be hopeless on his own, and I've never looked after a baby before..."

And on it went. I gape at her in amazement, while enjoying the sound of her voice surrounding me. But, still, she talks. A lot. I wait for a pause in her dialogue.

"Um, I think she'll be ok."

"Really? I mean, do you really think so? I really like her, even though she's a bit odd and all, she gets frustrated very easily, doesn't she? I hope she'll be ok, she is my new sister after all, which is nice, seeing as I lost my other two, you know, Lican and Ailin." She actually stops for a second and looks at me thoughtfully. "Embry...you were the other wolf that came with Nahuel, aren't you?"

I nod.

"I'm glad. You seem nice. And you're very handsome."

I swear, I must look like a tomato.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I nod again.

A shout from upstairs thankfully interrupts the conversation. "Carlisle!" Nahuel sounds...odd.

Suyai and I run upstairs, and both of us stop outside the door again, watch as Jacob, Seth, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie pour into the room. I peek in. No sign of Emily. She must have already left.

"She's improving." Carlisle states. I hear Seth begin to cry, and Suyai presses her face into my chest, begins crying herself.

I hear faint noises from the room, but my main focus is on the perfect girl who I have wrapped my arms protectively around. She fits into me perfectly, like she was made to be there. And as ever, she smells like nothing else. Like flowers, and sea and dirt...like the best of everything. I hold her a bit tighter, surprised to find myself moved by her tears. Her small arms snake around my waist and my breath catches in my throat as I am torn between the desire never to move from this spot and running until I can run no more.

Instead I pull her away from me very gently and hold her hand in mine, leading her into the room where everyone is smiling in relief and Leah has closed her eyes again.

The small warm hand squeezes mine, reminds me of its presence and I smile too. In relief, in joy...in terror. What now?


	13. I Can't Do This

What now is Embry Call hiding like the coward he is, at home. A place where I know Suyai can't find me. Not that I don't actually _want_ her to find me, I do. But then, does it follow that because she is my imprint, we'll have to marry, procreate, live _happily ever after_? I promise you, Prince Charming I am not. But what if that is what she is after? I just can't do that. That's not me. But it would be, wouldn't it? Because I'd do whatever she asks.

I have hardly seen Mom since I returned home. She is always working, or out with some new guy she's started dating. When she is home, she's recovering from her nights out. So still, no more 'who's you daddy' discussions.

Emily has come around once or twice, trying to help or pry, I don't know. I like to think the best of Emily though, so I'll go with help.

There's not much point to trying anything with me though, I lie in bed staring at the roof, or I lie on the couch staring at the TV. Some logical part of me says, 'hey, get a life', on the rare occasion. I beat it down with another packet of chips.

I haven't even gone to sit and watch the water. I can hear it, good old wolf hearing, and I am making do with that. I just feel so crappy that sometimes, living somewhere that rains almost all the time is so appropriate.

Every few days I'll get up, actually start to pull on some clothes, decide I'll go see Suyai, because going so long without looking at her or touching her; it's a physical pain. And then I think about Leah and Nahuel, and I find myself back at square one. I can see how happy they are, the old married couple, their babies, and I almost crap myself in fear.

I remember thinking when I was young I would never have children, never wanted to, because I didn't want to be like my Dad. And _that_ was when I had this glorious image of my dedicated and perfect father who had left us because he had no choice. Yeah. Right. I haven't even asked my Mom if he was really even _there_ to begin with or if it was a fling. I'm not sure I want to know for certain. What does that make me if I was the product of nothing more than some married mans one night stand? Yeah. Exactly.

Another morning (or is it afternoon?), and I am still lying in bed when there is a knock at the door. I seriously consider pretending there is no one at home. Seriously. Then I hear Jacob and Quil yelling random insults through the open front window, and figure I had better let them in before the cops are called. I'm sure Mom would be thrilled to come home from work and find I've been dragged off for disturbing the peace. Or whatever.

I throw open the door and scowl at the two maniacs grinning widely at me.

"Hey, Em! Nice to see you're still alive!"

"Ha, ha Jacob. Can't stop laughing. Oh, ho ho."

"Are you actually going to let us _in_ Embry?"

I consider Quil's request. I'm still considering when the two bastards shove past me and head straight for the kitchen.

"Always know you're going to find some good eating at your place, E." Jacob throws as he rifles through my junk food stash.

"Uh-huh." Quil's mouth is stuffed full of last nights leftovers. "Almways."

"Nice, Quil, nice. Didn't your mother ever tell you a; it's rude to eat other peoples food and b; keep your trap shut while you're eating? I really don't need to see how your digestion system works."

"C'mon, Em. You've turned into a real sour bugger the last few days. Well, at least that's what we hear from Emily, seeing as you never leave the house."

"And? What's it to you?"

My two best friends stare at me blankly. I've never been so...separate from them, not even when we weren't part of the same pack.

"Imprinting."

A questioning look from Quil is closely followed by Jacob's "And...."

"It sucks. Too much...._pressure_."

Again with the questioning stare, only times two.

"Where's the pressure? I don't get it."

Gee, you wouldn't Quil. You imprinted on a baby. Matter of fact, so did you Jakey boy. I don't bother saying this though. I just glare.

"Look, man. We've both imprinted too. It's really not that bad."

"Yeah. Right."

"And look at Leah and Nahuel. Who would ever have though bitch on wheels could suddenly be so...soft. And hell, I can_not_ believe I am _actually _saying that."

"Jacob's right, Em. It's really not that bad. I don't see your problem."

Grr. Not yet you don't. And then, by the time you do, you'll have had years to consider it.

"Look." Jacob is actually starting to look pissed. You. Are. Coming. With. Us. No more of this moping shit. Pull yourself together."

They each grab an arm, pinning them to my sides. I could break away, I know I could. I just don't want to really. Yeah. That's my excuse anyway. They frog march me out my front door, slamming it after us.


	14. Thanks Guys, No Really, Thanks

Where else would my boys drag me other than La Push beach? Ah, ocean, how I have missed you; only by seeing it does it make me realize the hearing just isn't enough. I kick off my shoes at the edge of the sand and shake off the restricting arms. Ah, freedom and sheer bliss. Well, until I round a bend that is. I am immediately drawn to the sight of Leah, Emily and Nahuel chatting to none other than Suyai. Some part of me is pushing to run down the beach, pull her into my arms and swing her around, the epitome of excessive romance. The other part just plain wants to run. Away. Very fast.

Instead I shuffle along slowly, shooting glares at Quil and Jacob who are grinning happily, pleased with their scheming. My slow pace is intended to make my frustration obvious, but I don't think they even notice, they are so full of themselves. When they do, they drag me the rest of the way and deposit me square in front of my imprint with absolutely nothing to say. I turn to Nahuel.

"Uh...the babies look good." Leah and Nahuel had one of each in their arms.

'They're doing wonderfully. We named them Pire and Nehuen." Nehuen. Isn't that just a bit too close to Nahuel? And what the heck is up with _Pire_? Like 'I'm going to the pier'? Whatever.

"Hello Embry!" That beautiful voice again. And it's directed at me. Every time I hear it I wonder what it is I'm scared of....she is so perfect...

"Don't you think those names are great? Pire for Nahuel's mother, I think that is so nice, I can't remember my mother of course. And Nehuen's middle name is Harry, like Leah's father..." My father too?

"They are so cute! My niece and nephew, wow I'm so happy!"

I only nod. Once again I am overwhelmed by her ability to talk.

"Alice took me shopping a while ago, wow, I love it, can't wait to go again. Don't you love the word 'wow'? Seth taught me you say it about something really exciting or surprising. It's my new favorite word."

Again I nod. What can you say to someone who is so excited about the word 'wow'? I wonder whether she thinks 'wow' when she sees me. No, Seth will probably move on to the word 'moron' next. I think I'll have to break his jaw for even talking to her. Hell, who knew I could be so jealous?

The day is a surprisingly sunny one. I only notice because Suyai's hair, which always seems brown, is shimmering with streaks of gold. And her strange and beautiful yellow eyes are sparkling, highlighting tiny flecks of brown I had never been close enough to see. She is like a gold idol, glittering golden skin, golden tinted hair, gold eyes...I grasp her hand before I know what I am doing.

I forgot how tiny her hand is and I look down at it in mine. It's so small, almost childlike, but the fingers are so long, elegant, her skin so smooth. My hand looks like a giants in comparison, the same russet color it always has been, coarser, more used to rough handling. As I watch, her fingers slide between mine, holding my hand to her tighter, and I feel a sharp tug in my heart.

I have been so entranced, I forgot about everyone else. Until Jacob and Quil start snickering too loudly to ignore, and I glance up to find Emily glaring and tilting her head. Nahuel and Leah have already begun to walk off down the beach, hand in hand themselves.

With a lot of theatrical sighs, and of course the requisite kissing noises (payback I suppose) Jacob and Quil follow Emily away, leaving Suyai and I to ourselves.

"You have a very warm hand, Embry."  
I can't believe I am actually _embarrassed _that she referred to our hand holding. I feel like a kid. I haven't been this shy for years. I'm usually very smooth when it comes to the ladies; I have had my fair share. And I mean _had_. At school I had a reputation as a Casanova, but with this little slip of femininity, all my experiences have flown out the door, and I am like a boy, caught pecking the cheek of a girl I like.

"I like the warmth. Sometimes I feel much too cold. Will you put your arms around me again? I am not used to the weather you have here."

I numbly oblige. Her candor is astounding to me, after years of girls playing 'catch me if you can' games. I like the honesty.

She is so soft and warm in my arms, I feel very peaceful when she is there. Home.

"It's so different here. So hard to get used to. How did you get used to it?"

I can't help but laugh as I answer. "I've always been her. It's not so unusual to me."

"I like it, though. There are so many nice people. Alice has been especially nice. I like her a lot. I like Leah, too, of course, but she is not the same as Alice. Not so much...fun." Her face tilts up to mine as she says this last bit, and she nibbles her lower lip.

"That's rude, isn't it? Nahuel keeps telling me to be careful of what I say, I'll make somebody upset. He says I talk too much."

I sneak a small smile as she buried her face in my chest. Well done me for not bothering to dress properly. Her breath is so warm....my skin tingles. And then she steps away.

"There. I am much warmer now. Thank you Embry."

I stand stupidly with my arms still half open, expecting her to fall back into them, _wanting_ her to. They gradually drop to my sides, but I continue to gape at this delicate woman who has caught me in her web.

"I better find Nahuel, I need to hunt, and he swore he would help me with this new way a bit more." She grimaced. "Animals, bleh. I hope I see you again soon, Embry!"

And that is it. She skips off down the beach, and I am left alone, staring after her. The moment she is gone from sight, my fears return.

What is up with that? I start back to where I left my shoes, kicking morosely at shells with my bare feet.


	15. Imprints And Idiots

What was I thinking? Asking her out to _dinner_ of all things, not a nice quiet movie where our lack of conversation would go unnoticed, oh no, a secluded table in a small restaurant where I could watch her over the table, say nothing, and mentally pick apart everything about her.

Emily had warned me, pretty much kicked my ass when I had told her what I was going to do. I should know by now that she really is a smart cookie.

No, stupid me. I look at the girl across the table. Some random girl from La Push. I think her name is Emma. No, Ella, that's right. She said something about her mother's obsession with fairy tales. Impressive; I can remember _something _she has said to me, considering I haven't really listened to her since the moment I picked her up.

I saw her as I was leaving the beach this afternoon. She was sitting on the sand, just watching me walk past. I thought, 'what the hell, I'm still young, there's no rules about imprinting, staying loyal or anything'. It's not like Suyai and I were...well, _anything. _I'd been her campfire and her shoulder to cry on so far. No reason not to explore other avenues.

I had obviously underestimated the power of the imprint. Ella's tousled bed hair was too short, too dark. Her coppery skin, was just...well, the same as mine really. And her eyes were black. She was flirty, but so quiet compared to Suyai...and everything was being compared to Suyai. Before imprinting I would have fallen over myself to get to this girl; even through my disinterest I could tell she was technically the hottest girl I have seen in a long time. And she'd hinted at how _fun_ she could be - but for once, it just turned me off. I wanted Suyai's understated appeal. The way she was just...open. Totally open.

So here we were, Ella and I, sitting across the table from each other, all our food eaten, absolutely nothing to say. She'd given up on me half an hour ago after countless attempts at starting a conversation. And after this, the trip back to La Push from Port Angeles. Embry Call, you are a fool.

"So..." Oh, no. I should have just offered to take her home instead of sitting here, working up the courage to apologize for such a crappy date.

"Embry. This is going well, isn't it?" She throws me a crooked grin.

"Uh huh." A sigh floats across the table.

"Ok. I hope this is because there is someone else and _not_ anything to do with me."

I frown at her, and she raises an eyebrow. "It's definitely not you." Unless you count the fact that it isn't you I should be here with.

"Well, that's a relief. How about we head home? You do owe me though. You can cover the bill."

I nod, somewhat relieved myself. I _could_ have gone out with some girl who would be thrilled to make me pay in all sorts of ways for treating her so badly. Ella seemed alright.

The waitress came, and I shoved a few crumpled bills at her, more than ready to be out of here, wondering how things might have gone if I wasn't a wolf, and there wasn't imprinting. The same kind of thoughts I imagine Jake used to have about Bella, not that he would ever really talk about them. Mope, yeah. Sulk, and huff, and disappear, definitely. Not talk though.

I can still be the perfect gentleman, even if I feel a grand total of nothing. I offer her my coat against the nights chill, hold open the passenger door of my dodgy car. Turn the radio to a station she likes. Except somewhere along the way the station plays Freak Me, by Silk. I normally love that song, I have lots of plans for that song (which somehow, I have never quite manage to get around to), but damn, not now. I fiddle with the dial, try and change the station. Nothing. My radio has an unfortunate habit of sticking on occasion. Never with quite such embarrassing results. I can't even turn down the volume, so we sit in silence, except for the music, and even in the dark, I can see her going as red as I must be.

It's still blaring when we drive into La Push, and I spot Seth wandering along the roadside. I slow down to pick him up.

"Seth, man, what are you doing wandering the streets at this hour?"

He wanders to my window, rolling his eyes.

"Leah and Nahuel have decided to stay the night, and Mom has taken the babies to show them off to Charlie. I'm escaping the noise. I was going to ph..."

He cuts his sentence short when he sees someone in the passenger seat.

"Uh, Suyai?"

I shake my head.

"Who the...?"

"Just someone, Seth, want a lift to my place?"

"As long as you get rid of this ridiculous song."

He jumps into the back seat. And the song finally ends.

"What do you listen to crap like that for? Can't you try something a bit more _recent_?"

Ella spins around in her seat. "I know, hey? Like Poker Face, right?"

But Seth stays silent. I peek in my rear view mirror. Boy could catch flies with his mouth gaping open like that. Wait, I know that look. Oh. Oh, oh, oh. He looks like how I felt when I imprinted on Suyai. Oh, cause _this_ isn't uncomfortable at _all_.

* * * * *

"Well, I did warn you Embry."

The next morning and I have snuck around nice and early to visit Emily. Sam is still on patrol. I love mornings with Emily; right now she's making a mountain of scrambled eggs.

"So you think Seth imprinted on this girl?"

Ha. Think? "You should have seen the way he stared at her right up till we reached her house. And then, leaping out to walk her to her front door...asking for her number...yeah, I think he imprinted."

"And then?"  
"Oh, yeah, and then the good shit _really _started. All the way back to my place he alternated between blasting me about taking someone other than Suyai out, taking _Ella_ out, and daring to have said song playing when it was just the two of us in the car. Somehow, I think he still believes I had some ulterior motive with that."

"Well, I know I already said so but...I was right."

"Just finish up those eggs, Emily."

She shoots me a 'watch it' kind of look, but I pretty much get away with my rudeness because Sam has finished his night shift.

"Emily," he grins as he lopes through the front door. "Oh, it is so good to come home to you."

He plants a long kiss on Emily, and this time instead of disgust I feel a distinct sense of...jealousy.

Jealousy that is immediately interrupted by Seth storming through the door.

"Seth?!"

Emily and I look away at Sam's surprised exclamation.

"What are you doing here? Something wrong?"

"I've come to remind lover boy here of his responsibilities. Embry." Seth throws me a very uncharacteristic terse nod.

Sam looks confused.

"I'll explain later." Emily murmurs to him, distracts him with a huge plate of eggs which I eye regretfully as I follow a still furious Seth outside.

"Shall I challenge you now or later?" He's glaring at me angrily, yet still, what the?

"Now or later scumbag?"

"First of all, what in particular are you trying to call me out on?"

"Well, choices, choices hey? Firstly, I like Suyai, she's a good kid." Huh? "Second and most important, how could you do that to Ella? Take her out and pretend like you haven't imprinted? You're an even bigger ass than I thought you were Embry."

Yeah, can't say I had any real argument with that. If I wasn't such a loser the idea of marrying Suyai, having babies...I wouldn't let it bother me.

Still, I can't resist a dog.

"Ah, but Seth, if I hadn't taken her out....you would never have imprinted."

The sound of his spluttering followed me as I dove into the trees laughing and phased for my run home. Where Suyai was waiting.


	16. Seth, Shopping And A Stupid Bastard

_Ha! Ha ha ha! _Seth_? _Seth_ imprinted? What is he, barely older than 3?_

_I would almost swear to it, except unfortunately I have had more than three years of irritation from him, oh esteemed leader._

Ah, I'm sure Seth would have loved to tell Jacob and Leah himself about Ella, but I just couldn't help it. They were there when I phased and...hey. Boy needed another lesson in respect. Besides, it was fun to listen to Jacob and Leah's theories.

_He wouldn't even know what to do with a girl, would he?_

_Ah, Jake? Too much information. I _am_ his sister after all._

_Gee, Leah, having to relieve your honeymoon was just peachy for Seth and __I.__ Personally, I consider you having to dwell carefully on _(he bombarded us with imagined Seth and Ella pairings) _as just desserts._

_Oh, sick Jacob. Just sick. I'm going to go break this hilarious news to Nahuel._

Leah phased out.

_So, Seth, hey? _I guess Jake thought now was the time to force me into conversation.

_Uh huh._

_And he is actually moving faster than you, Lothario. _

_Again. Uh huh._

_What's with that? You must be the only one in the world who can or would even want to fight against your imprint._

_Yep._

_Dude. You really suck sometimes._

_Sure do._

_I give up. See you when you get here._ Jacob phased out too, and finally...freedom. For running, for thinking without editing. Thinking about Suyai. Imprinting is so weird. I don't even _know_ this girl, really, but I feel like...I don't ever want anyone else. Just her. I wish I could feel _happy _about the prospect of that. Nope. Still petrified.

I break through the trees and see Jacob in the distance on the Cullen's porch, pretending to be occupied. I can't help but wonder if he's waiting to pester me, or to taunt Seth. At least he and I have imprints we can do more with than play tea parties. Ha. Take that.

I phase in the middle of the Cullen's front lawn, pulling on my shorts very slowly. I figure the slower I go, the longer it will take me to reach Jake, and hopefully he will have tired of standing there...nope. No such luck.

I guess I'd better go ahead and deal with whatever it is.

"Have you seen Seth today?"

I nod in response to Jacobs's question.

"He's on his way now."

"I've been thinking..."

"Oh, no, dear Alpha! Don't do that! That is what your lowly servants are for!"

"Oh, funny _Emmy_. No, really. Don't you think it's weird that so many of us have imprinted now? Sam, Quil, Jared, Paul, me, you, Seth, Leah? It's bizarre, for something that is supposedly so 'rare'."

"Yeah...and? Your point is?"

"Well, I've been wondering why. You know, there's the whole theory about imprinting to make stronger wolves. I wonder if that's the deal, that maybe there are not enough descendants from the original pack so imprinting has gone haywire to make up for it."

I shudder at the thought. I can tell you now one person who will certainly not be adding to the La Push pack. Nuh uh, I don't care _what_ the point of imprinting is.

And then...I entirely forget what I was thinking. Because Suyai strolls casually out the front door, Alice on her heels.

"Embry!" She seems so happy to see me; my heart fairly bursts.

"Alice is taking me shopping again. She says I need more clothes. Would you like to come?"

No...I mean yes....I nod.

"Yay! Yay is my newest favorite word. Alice taught me that one, I haven't seen Seth." Well thank heavens for small mercies.

"She told me it is an exclamation you use when something is really good. Kind of like, 'wow' except wow can be for bad things." She turns to check with Alice. "Right?"

Alice smiles at her brightly. "Right. Time for shopping now though, we can work on words later."

"Yay! The mall!"

So I follow like a lost puppy. There is not enough room for all of us and the bags Alice and Suyai intend to return with in Alice's Porsche, so we pile into Edwards Volvo instead. Then I am dragged around every available store in Port Angeles, made to comment on every outfit each of them tries on. Suyai could wear a newspaper and I'd be impressed, so I'm not the best judge...in fact the idea of her in nothing but newspaper...down boy.

I also find myself overloaded with bags. Bags containing clothes, some with hats, glasses, shoes, feminine products, hair accessories - the list is endless. I can see the pitying stares in other guys that I pass, envy evident on the girl's faces.

Thee sun is actually setting on our drive home. Luckily (or more likely by design) Alice relegates Suyai to the back with me so the dresses they have brought can drape over the front passenger seat without creasing. I find myself beside my golden goddess once again. Her eyes are slowly sliding closed, try as she might to keep them open.

"I had so much fun today."

"Mmm hmm."

"I'm so glad you came Embry. You are so funny."

"That's me, the court jester."

She giggles slightly.

"I like you Embry." Her words are beginning to slur. "I like being around you. Don't keep going away. I miss you when you're gone."

"I won't." It's automatic. I promise her whatever she asks. See, this is what frightens me to death; I have no ability to deny her anything. Right now it's all good, she's only asking me for what I am thrilled to promise, but what about later? I slip my arm around her small shoulders; gently tug her drooping head into my chest. A soft sigh slips from between her lips and she snuggles in closer. I breathe in the scent of her hair, so particular to her; allow my fingers to twist the loose strands framing her face.

"Give it up Embry."

I forgot Alice was in the car.

"Give what up?"

"Trying to be all macho, shying away from her. You are meant to be."

I snort. "You can't know that, Alice. You can't _see_ either of us."

"I don't have to see the future to see you two _fit_. Like a round peg in a round hole. Perfectly matched."

"Whatever."

Alice clicks her tongue in irritation.

"What are you so afraid of, anyway?"

Ha. I'm not talking to her about that. I let silence be my answer.

"Fine." The last fifteen minutes of driving she leaves me be. My fingers continue stroking Suyai's hair.

"Home."

The car speeds down the Cullen's long driveway, dark now. Alice parks in the garage and I rudely leave her to the bags, instead carefully opening the door and pulling Suyai into my arms without disturbing her. I swing her up and lead the way into the house, where the remaining Cullen's (excluding Edward, Bella and Nessie) are seated. As are Jacob, Quil, Leah, Nahuel and - shock of shocks, Seth with Ella on his lap. Already. Man that kid moves fast.

I spare them a terse nod, head straight up the stairs to the room where Suyai is staying, lay her down carefully on the bed.

I pull off each of her shoes, one by one; slide her out of her jacket. Her braid spread over the pillow is so tempting; I run my hand down it. Smooth as silk. If it wasn't for someone down stairs calling my name, I would probably have lay down beside her and slept myself. Instead I drag myself away from the beautiful image she presents and head down to see what the fuss is about.

"Seth needs help." Thanks Jake. No 'hey, how are you? How was your day? Did you get yourself any lovely lingerie?' I lean against a wall.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I need some help explaining..." I look at Ella, who seems very...comfortable, but confused. Dumbfounded actually.

"Uh huh."

"Well, it would seem a little ridiculous..." Really, Seth? I thought every teenage boy regularly turned into a werewolf.

"What, you want me to phase for her?" Ella looked at me, even more stymied than before.

"Hell, no! She doesn't need to see something that disgusting." Seth feigns a shiver of disgust.

"I think moral support would be the way to go, Embry." Thanks for clarifying that, Jake. No, really. "Ok." I wait for the big reveal.

Seth gulps. "Well, uh, you see."

"Seth, just spit it out." Go, Leah. Couldn't have said it better myself.

"Easy for you to say, sis, you imprinted on a vamp, no difficulty in explaining there."

"Ah, pardon?" Ella hadn't even spoken quite so quietly on our disastrous date.

"Vamp? And what's imprinting? Explain _what_?"

Hee, hee. This was going to be good.

"Well, see, Ella." Seth looked even _more_ uncomfortable, if that was physically possible. "Uh..."

"Oh, for crying out loud, allow me Seth. Boys close your eyes. Except you, Nahuel." I caught Leah's cheeky grin before turning my back to her, as did everyone else in the room.

First, the sound of a dress being tossed onto the floor, then the shimmer of phasing, finally...

"What the f...!" And lots of shrieking. I wait for Leah to phase back and dress before I peek. Seth has Ella in a vice like grip, her legs are flying, but there is no escaping a wolf boy.

"Ella", he murmurs. "It's ok."

The screams become sobs, and the Cullen's quietly slip out of the room.

"Do you do that?" Ella gaped at Seth who nodded his head once.

"Oh." Good thing he was holding her up, otherwise I am certain she would drop to the ground.

"Do you all do that?" She peers around the room at us all, one by one. Jacob nods. As does Quil.

"No." I guess I'm the only one to answer her properly. "Nahuel's doesn't."

I watch as her eyes widen and turn on Nahuel and Leah, seated on the couch. Leah throws me a murderous glare before elaborating.

"Nahuel is half human." She begins gently, which is remarkable; I've never seen gentle Leah. "He is also half vampire."

Ella's legs really do give way and Seth holds her off the ground as she repeats the word 'vampire' croakily.

"Like Dracula?" Everyone but Seth snickers.

"Not exactly." He says to her softly. "He doesn't feed on human blood."

I know I shouldn't, but I swear, trouble is my middle name. "Anymore."

Now it's not just Leah glaring at me, it's everyone. Except Ella of course, who is still processing the fact that Nahuel drinks blood. Hell, _I'm_ still processing bizarre vampire behavior.

"I think maybe Ella and I should go for a walk." Jacob nods at Seth, and he leads a very wobbly Ella out the door.

As soon as the door is shut, Leah lays into me.

"Embry, you are a real bastard, you know that?"

Yes, actually. I did. Both figuratively and literally.


	17. Awakening

**Ok, so this may seem to drag sometimes...please be patient with me! I see the story as an overall, and sometimes things seem necessary to a character, like with how long it is taking Embry to come to terms with the whole imprinting process. I really feel like he was happy being a bit of a player, never commit, never get hurt, so imprinting has affected him more than say Leah who wanted happiness with someone desperately, or Seth, so young and ever the optimist! But I digress, I will let him continue with his tale, over the coming chapters he will explain his reasoning a bit more, or should I say his unreasonable behaviour. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it, it feels like...an awakening.**

I hadn't even considered school. Not for me, of course, I had barely considered it while I was there; for Suyai. Shockingly, the thought that she might attend had never crossed my mind. Until I turned up at the Cullen's hoping to see Suyai, only to be asked by Alice how I could possibly not know she had been was at Forks High. Possibly because giant ass I am, I had been avoiding Suyai much of the time, and during the time I had spent with her, the topic had never come up. Seems in hindsight it was quite coincidental I had managed to see her as much as I had. Although, between avoidance, work, patrolling...I guess our available hours could end up being similar...

I went back to La Push to sit on the beach. The clouds overhead threatened rain, but thankfully held it back; as much as I normally would like it, I enjoy the beach all the more if it stays dry.

For the first time in a long time I sit here uninterrupted by anyone else. The sand crunches between my bare toes, leaving that gritty feeling that helps me remember 'hey, you're alive man.'

Before I know it, hours have past. I look at my watch, decide it must be close to time for school to be finishing, and phase, running through the trees until I get to the outskirts of the Forks High car park, where I phase back, stroll toward the parked cars and wait.

Only Suyai could skip out of school, a huge grin spread across her face. I don't know if it is her constant happiness and excitement with life, or her absolutely perfect face and form, but I notice much of the Forks High School male population either staring at her or following her. I can take them all on. I will, in fact. Right now.

I really should try walking up to her first.

"Embry!" Again, she calls my name as if she has waited for me all her life, as if the whole day has been spent in anticipation of this moment. And again my heart does a little flip.

She runs straight into my arms and I swing her into the air, mainly for the benefit of these foolish children flocking after her. The move screams 'mine'.

Another move that screams mine is her kissing me. Which she does.

Her lips are so soft and sweet, the taste is even more enticing than how she smells, and that is saying a damn lot. After my shock dissipates I kiss back, for the brief moment she allows it before pulling away. I feel like a toddler that has had their favorite toy snatched away, but I try and focus.

"That was nice." Nice. All she can say is nice, and she has flipped my world over. Nice. Ha.

"I'm glad you are here. You kept your promise for me. Are we going home now? Where is your car?"

See, in my rush to be with her again, I hadn't even stopped to _think_, more fool me. I know she can run, and run fast, but what a gentleman, arrive to pick her up and tell her she has to _walk_? Nice move, Call. Then, inspiration hits.

"I didn't bring my car; I have an alternative form of transportation."

Suyai starts bobbing up and down; I swear, one more second and she will be literally _bouncing_ in excitement.

"Ooh! What is it? Is it something new? Something I have never tried before?

I smile, hoping Seth hasn't previously taken a turn with this idea. I will definitely kill him if he has.

"Follow me into the woods, little girl." I say to her with an evil chuckle. It must be a sign of her total belief in me that she doesn't even blink, just trots along next to me as I lead the way.

As soon as we are out of sight of the student population of Forks, I face her.

"Are you worried about heights at all?"

"Psh. One of my favorite things is climbing trees. Diving off waterfalls too. I heard you jump off cliffs?"

I nod; I do a lot of that with her. Nodding I mean.

"Why? What kind of transportation requires height?"

I grin cheekily.

"Now, now, don't ruin the surprise. Just close your eyes for a minute."

She does. I quickly remove my pants.

"Now, when you open them, after you count to 10, climb aboard the Embry special."

A little giggle slips out from between her lips.

I allow myself a small return smile before phasing quickly.

"10!" In my wolf form, I am of course absolutely enormous; my eyes and hers are just millimeters short of level. She squeals, and I can tell from the smile she is delighted.

"Oh, yay! I suppose this is what I need to climb onto, then?"

I nod once. And then laugh, a deep barking chuckle.

Suyai is far too short. Even grabbing huge handfuls of my fur and trying to pull herself up, her tiny legs just can't quite make it. Still laughing, I lower myself to the ground, and she slides on easily.

I rise, and her legs grip me tightly, which leads, with me being a hot blooded male, to all kinds of thoughts of other ways she could be astride me...and rude interruptions by other members of the pack.

_Dude! Think you could keep that to _yourself!

_Hey, Quil, just' cos you're not getting any. _I retort.

_Err...neither are you dumb ass. You're a pack horse, not the stud variety._

_Hello, I _am _getting some, and I _still_ don't want those pictures, Embry._

_C'mon, Leah, you must have thought of me from time to time._

I start to run, Suyai leaning low over my back.

_Embry Call, I swear, not _once_ have I looked at you and thought _anything_ like that. _

_Neither have I, Em._

_Gee, nice to know, Q. Really. Well, we've thought that way about you, Leah._

Quil's thoughts are one big spluttering mess.

_Well, of course you have, I know I'm hot. _You_, however. Well, I would've taken Paul any day if I was forced to choose._

_Oh! Knife in the heart, Leah, knife in the heart._

We were closing in on the Cullen's before I knew it. Why didn't I think of a detour earlier?

_Ah, that would be because you mind was too busy with other thoughts. Catch you soon, E._

_Bye Q._

With that, Quil and Leah were gone (thank _you_ for the friendly goodbye, Leah) and I was left alone with my girl on my back. She was sitting up now laughing into the wind flying past us, and I found this to be more enjoyable than I could ever have expected. The green trees, the soft ground, the warm weight of her on me, even without the red hot ideas, I loved it, the intimacy.

And then, back we were, and she was sliding down, and I was left disappointed and longing. So I phased and followed after her.

Edward's was the first face I saw as I entered the Cullen residence. The smile he gave me as I entered let me know he had seen and heard everything; a mixture of discomfit and humor. Suyai skipped straight to Nessie, sitting with Alice, to tell them all about her adventurous ride home. Emmett was staring curiously between Suyai and Edward. Once he caught the gist he turned to me, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

"I can guess what you thought of that trip back, Embry."

I glared at him, but too late, damage done.

"What were you thinking, Embry?" Suyai was gazing up at me from the floor, completely guileless.

"Just that we should do that more often." I ground out, continuing to glare at Emmett.

He burst out laughing. "I'm sure! I should try that one with Rosalie; new ideas are always good..."

Ok, didn't need to know about Barbie and Ken. Edward looks as unimpressed as I am. Then relieved.

"Emily was after you, by the way."

Change of subject, thank you.

"Oh? What for?"

"Leah didn't say."

Leah? Really, she passed the message through Leah? Well, there was a new development.

"They've been working on improving their relationship for a while now. You've been busy, you probably wouldn't have noticed."

Answers to unspoken questions? Maybe not priceless; bizarre, however. And definitely difficult to adjust to.

"Thanks."

He nods at me and turns to his daughter.

And I head out the door for my second phase of the afternoon, albeit not as interesting as the first.


	18. Sometimes It Takes A Woman

"So, still having troubles, Embry?"

"Is that what you wanted me here for, Emily, to question me about my love life?"

"Not entirely. I do worry about you though."

I sigh; I just can't help but be honest with Emily.

"Things are...better."

"Really? How long did that take, overnight?"

"Kind of."

"Define 'kind of'."

I have to think for a while; I wasn't even quite sure myself _exactly _when and how things had seemed...easier? No...more like the joy had outweighed my fear.

"When I saw the guys at her school eyeing her like I would a big juicy steak."

Emily laughs. I think that is about when it really got me. Maybe it was when I went to pick her up. Or when I went to see her and found she wasn't there. Or maybe it was when she was sleeping and vulnerable in that bed. More likely seeing Seth already so close to Ella put me over the edge, like I said, I hate to lose, and watching a kid move faster than me? Not happening chappy. Whatever, whenever, I knew there was no point any more. All my time away from her was a drain on my system, trying to pretend I could continue on without her had failed miserably. I think my general conclusion now is I can have my cake and eat it too; by keeping the conversation away from marriage and babies. Then she could never ask. Ha ha, smart one, I am.

"Now for your other purpose?"

"Have you spoken to your mother about who your Dad is again?"

Ah, the father mystery.

"Nope. I don't know if I actually want to know anymore."

"Really?"

"Well, no, not exactly. I think. It's too much to think about at the moment, between that and Suyai. One has to give, and I'm finding more and more I don't want it to be her."

Emily nods again. "I understand." She leans across the table we have been sitting at to put her hand against my cheek.

"I really want to see you happy, Embry."

"Happy is a funny word, Emily. And a bit of an enigma, I think. I am, however, working towards contentment. And life."

"You're being a bit cynical, don't you think?"

"Probably."

"What happened to happy Embry, the practical joker?"

"C'mon, Emily. You of all people should know. Tears of a clown and all."

She rolls her eyes in response to that. "What is it that really bothers you, Embry? You still haven't explained yourself properly."

I start in with some typical crappy retort, then I look hard at Emily again. Out of nowhere, she has been there, all the time. She has never judged me, never laughed. Jake and Quil are my boys, my life, but...this is not something I would ever share with them. Maybe I can with Emily.

"I don't want to be my father, whoever the hell he is. I don't want children, and I don't want marriage. I don't want to do that to someone."

"So, let me get this straight. You have spent all of this time running and hiding out of fear that you will fail Suyai."

I nod glumly.

"What kind of fool are you?"

I look up at her angrily.

"What? I spill my sorry guts and the best advice you can give me is I'm a fool? I could've worked that one out for myself, thanks very much."

"Yes, that you could. What you _can't_ figure out though is that _most_ of the population doesn't marry five seconds after meeting like Leah and Nahuel did. Plenty don't marry at _all_ any more. Besides the fact you don't even know if she likes you enough to be _near_ you for more than five seconds, let alone a lifetime, which for the two of you consists of a ridiculously long amount of time. On top of that, what are the chances she can even _have _children? She _is _a vampire hybrid, and I have yet to hear of a vampire that can get pregnant."

"But Leah..."

"Use that thing in your head that keeps you from falling uselessly to the floor. Nahuel is a _male_. As is Edward, and Joham, the only vampires we know of to ever have children. None of them have been _female_."

Irritation and logic war inside me. She's right, but extremely annoying.

"So? Even if I believe you, what comes next?"

"Ah, how about enjoying getting to know your imprint? Seems like a good idea to me." Her face softens out of its serious expression. "I get how you feel Embry, I do. But she isn't bound to you the way you are to her. If you let your fear overrule your imprinting instincts, she'll leave you in the dust and you'll never find your feet again."

Again with the logic.

"Well? What are you hanging around here for? Get going, make the most of the moment."

I jump up and scoot around the table to plant a kiss on Emily's cheek. "This is why I love you Emily, thanks."

She looks up at me in surprise. "I love you too, Embry."

I practically dance out the door.

* * * * *

Finally, I close in on the Cullen's property. I know it has been hardly any time at all, but it feels like forever. Now that I feel so free of my burden (yet another thank you thought to Emily) I can't wait to see Suyai, tell her that I love her. Or that I will. Whatever, just tell her it's the two of us, for as long as she'll have me.

The Cullen's house is pitch black. Very odd. Not once have I seen it devoid of life. Or should I say devoid of _noise_. Creeping closer, I listen carefully; hear faint splashing from the little river behind the house. I follow the sound and stop dead in my tracks.

In the light of the moon I see Suyai in the water, naked, her hair unbound and floating behind her. How on Earth I am still standing here just watching instead of acting I have no idea, but peeping tom, eat your heart out. She leans forward slightly, cupping her hands and pouring the water over her face. It trickles down her body, her exposed breasts...my mouth is unbelievably dry. Obviously showers aren't her style, lucky me.

I watch as she finishes washing herself and leaps gracefully from the water, dragging on a loose dress that clings in all the right places to her still damp skin. My mouth is no longer dry; I am fairly salivating at the sight of her. I have to make myself known, I have to make it clear to her she and I belong together. I take a few deep breaths to steady my screeching nerves, and cough slightly; give her the (delayed) courtesy of making my presence known.

She reacts as only Suyai would. She spins on her toes to face my direction, grins, and skips right up to me, either completely unaware of how desirable she looks, or completely uncaring.

"Embry! You're back! I am so happy. Isn't it a perfectly beautiful night? I was just bathing. I love to do it in running water when I have the chance, I feel so free. The Cullen's are all out, it is the first time in a while I have been able to do it."

I reach out and grab her small hand; my heart is thumping like a drum.

"Ah, I love it when you do that. It feels so nice." How could I not adore someone who finds joy in such small things?

"Tell me more about you."

Her beautiful face gazes up at me in surprise.

"About me?"

"Yes."

"Um..." I smile widely. I have never seen her stumble over her words.

"Well, I am seventeen, I'm sure you already know that though." Her nose wrinkles as she considers what to say next. "I don't know who my mother was, not even her name. I don't like to think about that too much."

"Tell me, sweet." Her eyes light up at the endearment.

"Well...father...Joham" she looked guilty when she said his name. "He never paid much attention to the women he...well, there is no other word...used. Nahuel is fortunate he has his aunt; she has told him all about his mother. All I know is that I share my mother's eyes...and I assume her coloring as Joham was so much darker."

We walk as she speaks, and I place my other hand over our joined ones.

"But..." she looks into my eyes sadly. "I wish I knew what she was like. What she did, what she enjoyed. I like to imagine she was someone..." she searches for the word. "Considerate. Helpful. Maybe a doctor. I think she would have liked shopping." Another grin. "I hope she loved me."

The air fairly shimmered with her grief and I was amazed. She had always seemed so self assured and happy, yet under the surface there was this misery. If I had any brains I would have taken the time to know her sooner.

"I lived with father until he died, obviously, though I regularly snuck away to visit Nahuel. I'm sure Joham loved me in his way, my sisters also, but I never felt quite right with them. Maybe it is because I disagreed with them much of the time. I feel at home here, though. Alice is like a sister to me, Bella and Rosalie are wonderful too, as are all the Cullen's. Leah has been so nice, I am so glad she is my true sister. And I have a niece and nephew - I never thought that could happen. And then there is you. I feel so funny around you, like my lungs might burst every time I see you, and then, when you're gone, like my heart will shatter. It's a strange feeling." We stop at a fallen tree and sit down. Her hair has dried somewhat, floats around her like a dark cloud in the moonlight. I place her hand gently in her lap, reach up to run my fingers through the strands. It is as silky as it has always seemed it would be. I twine my fingers in the roots and she leans back, closing her eyes and looking delighted.

"Can you kiss me please, Embry?" Oh, man, if she had the slightest idea of what she does to me...

I use the hand in her hair to turn her face very slowly towards mine. Gazing at her mouth I see the lips part slightly and my breath catches again. Keeping my eyes open, enjoying her every nuance, I press my mouth softly against hers. I intend to leave it at that, temptation will otherwise be the end of me, but Suyai has another idea. Seemingly running on instinct alone, she moves her lips against mine, very slowly, slightly unsure. Her mouth opens wider; her tongue brushes my lower lip. I groan audibly and pull away. A log at night is not my idea of a romantic setting for claiming her as mine. Not in that way, anyway.

"Was that alright? Did I do something wrong?" Her eyes looked so bewildered...I caressed her cheek soothingly as I spoke.

"No. You are unbelievably perfect in every way. Did Leah explain to you what happened with her and Nahuel? Imprinting?"

"A little."

"Well, I have imprinted on you, sweet. Nothing you do would ever be wrong to me."

Suyai lit up like a Christmas light. "I like that."

So do I.


	19. Golden Surprises

"Now you're going to have to keep your eyes closed once you hop on, right?"

"Ok." Her newest favorite word.

"Promise?"

"I promise Embry, but what have you planned?"

"You'll see."

Again I phase, drop to the ground, Suyai leaps lightly onto my back. This has become an almost daily occurrence for us, we both get such joy from it, the closeness and the freedom; the best of everything.

And today, something even more special. I had found out from Nahuel Suyai's birth date. I've kept it from everyone else so far, because I know what Alice is like, and I want my time with her first. Even Suyai has no idea; Nahuel saw no point in ever telling her, not only because he assumed it would be painful, but because his family just didn't celebrate things as unimportant as the day they were born.

I run through the trees, the warmth of my love on my back. Never did I think I would be saying 'my love', not me, no way. But she was. The last couple of months of getting to know one another had shown me things I never thought could exist; a girl who seems on the surface like a ranting maniac (she really could sometimes), but underneath...

She was in the highest level classes that were available at Forks. Her lack of formal education should have held her back, but her intelligence had pushed straight up to a senior, which, to her excitement, meant her prom in mere weeks.

She had the strongest intuition I have ever seen. I think almost the moment (and that is just gross, but anyway) Emily and Leah each conceived, she knew. She tells me she knew the first time around for Leah too, but didn't feel at the time it was her place to say. No such reserve this time, however. She told them both the in the days following. They thought she was mad, until the proof was in the testing. Now she teases everyone with her knowledge of what each of them are having, but she won't relent. She hasn't even told me.

She tells me she knew the minute she met me we would be, also. I know now that is why she always fell right into my arms; her surety lets her be just who she is without restraint. I have to admit, that was a relief though. I was terrified she would do that with any guy she met.

I teased her once that her 'gift' seemed remarkably like Alice's, and she gave me the sternest look. Then she corrected me, saying Alice saw the future, which was an entirely different thing; her gift is she just _knows_. And it has to be happening for her to know, not happening later.

"I had no idea Emily and Leah were _going_ to fall pregnant." She wiggled one of her fingers at me, which I caught and placed a kiss on the end of. "I just knew that they _were_."

So now here we were. Her tiny, perfect body spread across the fur of my back, her arms wrapped around my neck. Me racing her towards my favorite spot on La Push beach. Thank goodness for the first nice day in a while.

I ground to a halt at the edge of the trees, out of sight of the surprise I had set up. Nope, I just don't trust her not to peek. She slides off my back and I peer at her quickly. Yeah, there we go, I can see a sliver of yellow showing between her fingers. Like I said, I'm beginning to know her very well.

I phase human. "Huh-hum?" The yellow quickly disappears.

"Come here."

"Can I look, now?"

"Sure you can." She eagerly uncovers her eyes and stares around. Excitement is quickly replaced by confusion, and I laugh, kissing her wrinkled nose.

"I knew you would peek, now come here."

Gently I cover her eyes with my hands.

"Hey! I can't see."

I lean in close to her ear. "That is the whole point."

I nudge her forward from behind, down onto the beach. Finally, I uncover her eyes.

"Oh...wow..." she breathes.

It took me ages to get everything just right. A picnic blanket serves as a base for our lunch. Ha, I say lunch; anyone else would say junk fest. Chocolates, hot chips, her favorite lollies, all on a bed of rose petals, and a vase of roses in the middle. The only thing I left out was small, sacrificial animals. I haven't actually shared this place with her yet, so to me, it's even more poignant.

"Oh, Embry, this is so beautiful. But what is it for.?"

Under the corner of the blanket a slight bulge gives away the hiding place of the present I have for her. I lean over, but she beats me to it.

"What is this?" A small package is slipped out, a card on the top.

"Happy Birthday." She looks at me in wonder. I wish I could surprise her with this every day.

"Is it really my birthday, really?"

I nod.

"Wow. Really; wow and yay and ok and everything. Did Nahuel tell you?"

Another nod. I wonder if that guess was intuition of just logic.

She just grins in return. So what is in here?" She shakes the little box I have carefully wrapped for her.

"Open it." I hope she likes it.

She does, with absolutely no delicacy. Like a child, just tearing at the paper. And popping open the box.

"Wow." She draws out the present I spent so long debating over. It's a gold chain, with a gold heart. Engraved on the front; Embry and Suyai. On the back...'I love you'. I know how she is about clothing and accessories now, thanks to Alice's influence, it made my choice that much harder.

"Can you put it on for me, please?"

I happily scoot over the blanket to kneel behind her. She hands me the necklace, pulls her braid out of the way. The bare skin on her neck...sometimes, I can kind of understand the vamps. What I wouldn't give for one nibble...I close the clasp and press a kiss there instead.

"It's perfect, Embry. I'm never going to take it off." I move back to where I was sitting and admire the view. The gold of my gift attracts the eye to all the other golden parts of Suyai; the golden highlights in her hair, the yellow eyes, even the gold skin. Perfect in every way.

She grabs one of the chocolates. "This place is beautiful."

That it is. A small, fairly hidden patch of sand. My favorite spot. A very personal place.

"It's a very special spot to me." Suyai grabs another chocolate and scoots closer, until she is wrapped in my arms, leaning her soft body against my bare chest.

"I used to hide here when I was young." I stare out over the water, remembering. "Whenever I would get in trouble, I would run here. I would sit right where we are now, and think about my father. I would imagine him coming along and making everything better. I met Jacob here. He found the same comfort in this spot. He was here a lot more when his mother died."

Suyai turned her face into my chest.

"So you never knew your father, and I never knew my mother. What a perfect pair we are."

"Mmm." I tilted her face up with my hand. "Absolutely perfect." My lips met hers in a soft caress. She sighed into my mouth, twisting herself for better access, wrapped her arms around my neck. Did I forget to mention our other favorite past time is making out? Her small arms pull on my neck, dragging us down to the blanket. I press her into the ground and kiss her eyes, her nose, back to her mouth. Her hands leave my neck to travel over my back and it's my turn to sigh; she sets fire to every part of me she touches.

We continue on in this way for some time, almost but not quite crossing our own lines.

"Prom night." She reminds me breathlessly. "It's a tradition." I pull away from her and laugh. Some stupid boy at school asked her to prom, and told her it's tradition to get a hotel for the night afterwards. She thought it was a great idea. I have been harassing her ever since for the boys name. He needs a lesson in manners. A painful one. Although thanks might also be in order.

We quickly clean up our mess. I put it into a small backpack I asked Suyai to bring along, carefully put the straps over her arms, run my fingers down her skin. She shivers in response and repeats, more for her benefit this time; "Prom night."

I laugh again.

"Home we go."

She looks at me thoughtfully. "I have never seen your house, Embry. Can we go there?"

Hmm. Why not? "Ok." She grins at me. "Now turn around AND close your eyes, you little minx."

"I am not a cat."

"I beg to differ. Now turn around." She does. Very slowly. I think she actually hopes to catch me butt naked. However, I have mastered the art of a quick strip and phase. Which I do now.

Again her legs straddle my back, and the same thoughts assail me as every other time, although slightly worse after a long make out session.

_For hell's sake, E, can't you check before you think? For my sake?_

_Shut up, Jake. I'll think what I like, no one asked you to listen in._

_Where are you off to?_

_Home. My home that is._

_Really? Taking the little woman home to meet Mommy? _

_Smart ass._

_Seriously, are you ready for that kind of commitment?_

_Once again, shut up smart ass._

Mental laughter._ Whatever. Swing by and grab Seth on your way back. Kid is _so_ addicted to Ella; I think he's actually well on the way to turning into a girl himself._

_Yeah, except wait till he phases again. He makes my thoughts look like Mother Theresa's._

_Thankfully for me, I spend most of my time with Nessie; I've yet to catch anything like that._

_Yeah. You should be grateful._

_Ok, catch you._

Jake phases out and I enjoy the run. I have everything I need here; my speed, the land, my girl. I'm tempted to just go, run away, her and I, just like this. She'd die without her malls though.

I pull up and phase.

"Here we are. Castle Call."

She giggles. "I like that name. Let's go in." She's bouncing on the balls of her feet again.

I wrap an arm around her waist; pull her to me as I open the door.

She giggles happily as she wriggles out of my arm, skips around the lounge. "I like it. And look!" She squeals in delight. "Is that you?" She scoops up an armful of framed photos off a shelf, drops onto the couch. I seat myself slowly next to her. She fans the photos out on her lap. The first is of my Mom and me when I was a baby. She smiles happily at the camera as I tug on her hair. The second is of my tenth birthday. In the forefront I rip open a present my Mom has gotten me; behind me, Jacob and Quil are dragging their fingers through the icing of my cake, looking guilty. The last one is mere months before I phased. The first day of school.

"Yep." I tell her the stories.

"I wish I had photos." She says solemnly. I try to imagine what it must have been like for her. While I could understand how she felt not knowing her mother, I had always had another parent there, who I knew loved me. I got the impression that although she said her father loved her, she wasn't completely convinced. She leapt lightly from the couch, placed the photos back onto the shelf, wandered to the bookcase, runs her hand up and down the side. And dropped a bombshell.

"I hope I never have children."

Splutter. Did I hear that right? "Why?"

She sighed. Another rare, not-so-happy moment. "Don't get me wrong, I think children are lovely. Pire and Nehuen are the most gorgeous creatures I have ever met. Excluding you of course." She flashed me a brilliant smile. "I just...how do I know what I would be like, as a mother? Without knowing my own and being raised by my father...who for all intents and purposes was not much of a father at all...I like having just me, and you. I hope that isn't disappointing for you. I also don't want to marry, Embry. Ever. I think it is an old fashioned fantasy."

Girl read my mind. I shot over to her, enveloped her in my arms. Kissed her. And noticed her hand still running along the bookshelf.


	20. Great Expectations

I place my hand over the spot where Suyai was running hers. The last thing she said before we left was to check the books a little more thoroughly. Bizarre, and once again, entirely cryptic. I begged her to explain herself, but she shook her head, said it was for me to see myself. So here I am, standing like an idiot, trying to feel the warmth left behind by her small hand, too scared to go looking for whatever it is I'm supposed to find.

And then, you know what, I'm sick of being ruled by fear. I'm just going to throw myself in and do it. Wish I knew what it was I was looking for.

I start with my collection of golden books my Mom has never been able to get rid of. I flick through each page, past the childish writing, some saying Embry, the E back the front, others my interpretation of what the picture should really look like. Nothing there. I skip a few shelves; go straight to the bottom, back to the photo album. I rapidly turn the pages of that, the same pictures smile back at me, nothing there. As I carefully place it back onto the shelf, I notice a small book pushed far back against the rear of the shelf. My heart hammers in my chest.

I pull it out carefully; it is a much used copy of Great Expectations. I barely open the front cover when a sheaf of papers, encircling some photos, falls out onto the floor at my feet.

I kneel on the floor, heart pounding so hard it almost knocks me off my feet. I unwrap the photos.

The first is of my mother, younger than I have ever seen her, smiling, beautiful, surrounded by friends. Some faces look remarkably familiar. A younger Sue Clearwater, Harry, Billy Black. I flip the photo over.

'Me and the gang. Sue, Billy, Harry, Emma, Lauren, Sky.'

I put the first on the floor carefully, stare at the second. Another remarkably familiar face, but with distinct differences. Longer hair, wider set eyes, stronger chin. I flip this one over as well.

'Joshua.'

Oh, god.

The final photo. My Mom, and Joshua Uley, arm in arm.

'Me and my man.'

Oh god.

Finally I look at the papers. The first few are obviously love letters. I scan them very briefly, looking only for anything of supreme importance. Nothing. They are to my Mom from Sam's Dad.

The next is still in an envelope. My mother's handwriting is on the front. Along with 'not at this address'.

_'Dear Joshua,_

_I've heard some rumors, would love you to deny them for me, that you are married? And you have a little boy? Please write back, tell me I'm mistaken. Love you._

_Sarah'_

Once again with the 'oh god'.

The next is in an envelope as well.

_'Dear Joshua,_

_Billy confirmed for me last night that you are married, and you have a baby boy, Samuel. He was surprised to hear that I didn't know. Even more surprised when I started crying. I'm writing this to you first, but I am going to tell Sue straight away; I'm pregnant. Obviously the baby is yours. I don't expect anything from you, but I am having the baby anyway. I just thought you should know. I don't expect I will hear from you again, but just in case, please don't call, or write. This is the last contact I want to have with you, and it's only because you should know you will have another child that I am even writing at all. _

_Sarah'_

I can barely breathe. I unfold the last piece of paper. It is my original birth certificate. Mother: Sarah Call. And under the heading father is Joshua Uley.

The one I have used my entire life states father unknown.

Oh God.

Joshua Uley is my father.

Which means Sam is my brother.

And again, oh god.


	21. New Life

The waves crash onto the sand before my eyes, but I hardly see them. The sand is wet under my feet, but I don't feel that either. I feel numb. Embry Call. Embry Uley. Wow.

I think I have been here for hours. It could have been minutes. I don't know. I know I considered visiting Sam briefly, but now I really understand how my Mom felt; how on earth would I explain; 'hey I'm your long lost brother'? I couldn't. I wanted to be alone, but I was so lonely.

And then, I was saved.

I did notice the soft footprints in the sand. I did notice the smell of sea and earth and perfect. And I did notice the soft, beautiful, voice I love so much.

"Embry? I know you need me. I'm here."

This time_ I _fell in _her_ arms, as soon as she rounded the bend.

"Suyai." Her tiny hands ran up and down my back, comforting.

"It's ok, my love, it's ok."

I don't really like to cry, but between the calming hands, and her voice, so soothing, I do.

"It's ok. I'm here."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm here too."

I almost leap away from Suyai at Emily's voice.

"Wha...?"

"Suyai grabbed me on the way, Embry."

I thunk back down into the sand. Suyai seats herself lightly on my left, Emily sits across from me.

"I'm glad you found it." Suyai continues to rub my hand over my back.

"Why?" I'm not. I don't think.

"Now you don't have to wonder any more. You know."

And?

"She's right Embry. Now you know."

"What do _you_ know?"

"I know that Sam and I have guessed from the first time you phased who your father was. Even earlier, Sam can see himself in your face." She put her hand on my cheek, the same one as she had last time.

"You have the same nose." Her hand brushed my eyebrows. "The same forehead."

Suyai snuggled into me.

"I've known you were part of our family for a long time. I know Sam's face like the back of my hand. I could never miss the similarities."

We sat in silence for a while. I stared out over the waves, taking in what Emily had said, Suyai's arms remaining wrapped around my waist.

Eventually I shifted. "Ok, so what next."

"Shall we go see your big brother?" I couldn't believe Suyai sounded so excited about the idea.

"I guess."

"He is waiting for you." I looked at Emily in surprise.

"Suyai knew what was on that shelf. When she came to get me, she told us what was happening. Sam was home. He's relieved, you know. It's been quite a burden to bear for a long time for him."

I nod, pull Suyai up off the sand with me. "Let's go, then."

All three of us wander slowly up the beach in the direction of Sam and Emily's house.

* * * * *

Coming up the driveway to Sam and Emily's was very strange this time around. Looking at the little house, the flower boxes, thinking 'this is my brother's home. My _brother_'. I've never felt anything like it. I knew, once I started phasing, that I would _have _a brother; that was obvious. But to be walking to Sam's house, thinking brother; well, the reality was something entirely different. And though I've known Sam for years, and he was my Alpha for so long...I felt nervous. Like I was meeting him for the first time.

Emily stepped ahead of us at the same time the door opened and Sam walked out. I stopped dead, almost tripped over my own feet, my nerves on edge.

Sam hesitated for a moment. He looked at Emily, touched her arm, then strode to me and caught me in a quick hug.

"Embry."

"Sam."

One hand remained on my arm. "Brother."

Wow. One word. Just one word from him and it all sinks into place. Brothers, wow.

"Yeah." I stare at him, kind of shy, a little unsure.

"Welcome home little brother. Come in." He steps back, holding his arm out to the still open front door.

And I enter my new life.


	22. A Mother Always Knows

_Wow, really? Joshua Uley, huh?_

_Yep._

_So Sam's your brother._

_Yes, Seth, that is what he said. Or thought anyway._

Apparently my news was thrilling to all. Jacob, Seth, Leah and Quil were all waiting when I left Sam's.

_I'm a little bummed, bro._

_Why?_

_I was hoping you might be _my_ brother._

_Seth. I wish you weren't _my_ brother. You can be such a git._

_Well, I was. Kinda. It'd be nice to have someone to stand up against you with._

_I'll do that anyway Seth. Anytime._

_Gee thank you so much, Emmy._

_No probs Lee-lee._

_Grr! You know I hate that name!_

Leah disappears. One down, three to go.

_I'm really glad Embry. Really._

_Thanks Q._

_Ok, enough._ Jacob finally interrupts instead of just listening in. _Everyone who is not Embry or an Alpha, nick off._

Two fairly audible huffs greet that, then silence.

_Thanks Jake. _

_No worries. How are you feeling?_

_Weird, to say the least._

_I can imagine. I shudder to think of having Sam as a brother._

_He's not so bad, Jake. We talked for a long time._

_Yeah, I know he's not. Old habits die hard._

_It's nice in a way, means I get first dibs on Emily's cooking, her being my sister in law and all._

_And then me, cause I'm your best friend?_

_We'll see._

_Gee, after all these years, the best I can get is a 'we'll see'. How'd Sam take it, anyway?_

_He knew already._

_Huh?_

_I don't mean knew, knew. I mean, he sensed, I guess. Saw the similarities in our faces._

_So why didn't he say anything?_

_He said I needed to find out in my own way. Besides, he wasn't 100% certain._

_Yeah. Are you happy?_

_Happy that Sam and I share a loser Dad?_

_Happy you know who your Dad is._

_I guess._

_You have a thing for guessing, how about knowing?_

_Give me some time! I just found out!_

I stumble at the hard tug on my fur. Suyai trying to catch my attention.

_Think you could give me some time out? Suyai and I'll be back later._

_'I guess.'_

_Ha ha._

And then...my own head space. At last. There was so much going on in there, the intrusions were frustrating beyond belief.

One intrusion is perfectly welcome though. Suyai tugs my fur again.

"Is it just us yet?"

I nod my head as I continue to run. She lays her head against mine.

"Run, Embry. Let's just run."  
I'm happy to oblige her. We run through the trees, around in circles, but neither of us is worried. Suyai breathes gently against my neck, and I have time to go over the things Sam said. About how he'll always be there for me, as a wolf, as a brother. About how our father is out there, somewhere. The last time he heard from him was about three years ago, asking if he'd 'changed' yet. Even weirder than knowing who my father is, is knowing he's living out there somewhere. Sam even offered to help me find him. I just don't know yet. What would I say to him? Hey, did you ever find out I was coming? What was up with sleeping with my Mom, when you were married to someone else? I am glad beyond words Suyai doesn't want kids. Now, even more than just knowing my father is some random married guy, he's some random married guy who also ran out on his wife and child. Great genetics I have happening there.

"Embry. It's been a while. Let's go to your house."

I would love to ask her why, but not being able to speak...I guess we just do it then. I change direction, run towards my home.

I shake Suyai off at the front door, she giggles as she lands on her feet. "See you in there."

Odd. Maybe she's not planning on waiting...I phase quickly, leap in the door after her.

There's Suyai, happily chatting away to none other than my mother, who is holding the photos and papers I left scattered on the floor, looking pained.

"Embry." She chokes out when she sees me. "Who is this?"

"This is Suyai, Mom." I walk towards them, wrap one arm around Suyai's waist.

"Oh." My mother's voice sounds so weak, sadder than I've ever heard it. "I think we need to talk, Embry." The papers waver slightly, and she looks pointedly at Suyai.

"Suyai knows everything, Mom."

My mother falls back onto the couch with another "Oh."

"I can't really explain, Embry. Like I said, I was so young, and he was so charming. I didn't know he was married, let alone about Sam."

"I know Mom, I..." I took a deep breath. "I read the letters."

Her head drops forward.

"I'm so sorry, Embry. You deserve better, you deserved a father who was here, who loved you. I should have been smarter. I should have_ married_ someone else."

"Mom, you were the best Mom ever. Really. You're all I needed."

I caught sight of a tear falling down her cheek.

"Really, Mom, I'm not just saying it." I let go of Suyai to sit on the couch next to my Mom. Suyai happily seats herself on the other side.

"I need to know something, Embry."

"Mmm?"

"Do you have...are you...do anything _odd_ things ever happen to you?"

I stare at her. "Like what?"

"Like, uh..."

"Yes." Suyai pipes up from the other side of the couch. "Yes. Just like Joshua."

"Oh."

"Ok, let me in on this. What just like Joshua?"

Suyai sighs. "Embry! Phasing of course!"

I'm flabbergasted. Absolutely dumbfounded.

"What do you know about that?"

My Mom looks like she's in some serious pain. "Joshua showed me a few times. He thought it was funny, I thought...well, it was cool. Only later I heard that it was passed down. That you might do the same thing eventually."

"And you never thought to say anything?"

"What could I have said? I didn't want you to know what I'd done, and if I told you, then you would know. I assumed if it ever happened you would say something. I guess not."

"I was trying to protect you, Mom."

"And I you. What a silly pair." She smiled at me.

Suyai is nodding happily again. "Yes, a very silly pair."

"Does Sam know?" Mom looks so worried, it breaks my heart.

"Yes."

"Is he alright?"

"He's..." I can't believe it, but I think I'm right. "He's happy about it."

"Good." She turns to face Suyai. "I have been so rude; I haven't even asked you anything about your friend here."

I say "My girlfriend" at the same time Suyai says "His imprint'.

My mother turns a delicate grey shade. "Imprint?"

Seems she knows even more than I thought.


	23. Dance Lessons and Monkey Suits

"What was _up_ with that?" Mom had made her excuses and fled right after Suyai had mentioned imprinting, and I was stumped. Strange behavior, much.

"Oh, she'll come round in her own time." She waves the hand I'm not holding. "Right now, I need to know what to wear to prom!"

I can't help but laugh. It is so like Suyai to be distracted by thoughts of clothes. Although maybe this time it is to distract me.

"...so nothing would be good, right?"

"Huh?"

"If I wore nothing. That would be good right?"

My mouth is gaping and she is laughing happily before I realize she is joking.

"Very funny."

"Are you saying you wouldn't like to see me naked?" She gazes up at me innocently. Naked. Suyai. Hell, yeah. But not for the rest of the male population.

"It's only two more weeks, right?" I swing her up into my chest; kiss her full on the mouth.

"Mmm." she murmurs when she pulls away. "Only two more weeks."

"I think it's time I start counting the days."

She frowns at me, wrinkling her nose. "I think it's time you start looking for a suit. And practicing your dancing skills."

I shudder. Me? Dancing? Oh..._this_ is going to be hilarious for the pack. An absolute crack up.

"Alice said she would help." I'm sure she did.

"Did anyone else?"

"Leah might have mentioned something. And Jake. Quil and Emmett, too."

Oh, this just got better.

"Again with the joking, love! Alice did offer, though. She said she would help you with a suit, too."

"Mmm." Suits and dancing. So far from my forte, it's like we belong on different planets.

"I'm so excited! Alice and I are going dress shopping tomorrow, after school. What color do you think I should go for?"

"Gold." It just slips out. The only color I ever think of when it comes to her. Her nose wrinkles again.

"Gold? Isn't that passé?" a slight shudder "I thought it was more navy now. I should ask Alice, can we head back?"

"Anything you ask, fair maiden." I phase, and she giggles as she climbs on my back.

* * * * *

"Navy? No, definitely not with your coloring, Suyai. And Embry should wear black; navy would be a horrible choice."

I try and sneak out of the room. Alice doesn't even glance my way as she speaks.

"Where do you think you're going? I need measurements. And _you_ need to practice. Two weeks is not a lot of time."

Yikes. I sit back down on the chair in Alice's room; listen to the two of the chatting as they wander into Alice's monstrous wardrobe. A bit over the top if you ask me.

"Something like this would be great."

"I'm not a fan of red."

"Hmm."

I tune them out, dresses and I don't mix. Unless you're talking about ripping them off. The one part of prom I was eagerly anticipating.

Jasper wandered into the room, one eyebrow raised in my direction.

"I don't need to feel that one; thanks. And I see those two are obsessing again?"

"Yep."

"Prom?"

"Yep."

"I guess that's what caused the sensory overload."

I can't help but laugh.

"Absolutely."

The girls emerge from the country that is Alice's closet.

"Jasper!" Alice dances towards him while Suyai skips into my waiting arms. "What are you doing? I thought you were off hunting."

"Not without you."

Alice frowned.

"Embry needs to learn how to dance."

Jasper laughs, looks over at me. "You poor guy. Suyai, shall we?" He holds out his arm to her. A faint growl ripples out of my mouth.

"I'm not planning anything Embry, just leaving you two alone so you can surprise her later." He laughs again. "Or not."

I grit my teeth. Nothing like a challenge.

* * * * *

Three hours later and I had finally nailed it. If only because of my increased agility. I never would have gotten it before I started phasing. One, two, three and all that nonsense.

"Well done! Suyai will be thrilled."

I nod in acceptance of her compliment.

"I hear you have a big night planned?" I roll my eyes.

"Do you girls keep _any _secrets?"

"Nope." Alice grinned at me. "You'll be glad we don't."

"Alice, just stop right there. I do _not_ want to be thinking of you on prom night."

Another tinkling laugh. "Ok, ok. So, you and Sam, hey?"

"Is nothing sacred?"

"Apparently not." We start down towards the lounge.

"It's good to know who your family is. I was really happy when I found my sister. Well, when I found out who she had been. I felt like I was a part of something."

I nodded, staying silent. Yeah, I definitely felt more centered.

Suyai waited for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"How'd it go?"

"Great." Alice smiled, "He only trod on my toes, oh, three times a minute?"

Suyai's face fell.

"I'm joking." Alice laughed. Now I see where Suyai was getting it from. "You guys will have a great time."

"I know." Suyai's huge yellow eyes shine up into mine. "Take me hunting, Embry?"

"Any time." She grabs my hand, pulls me out the door.

* * * * *

Both sated, we lay on the ground under the trees, side by side, hand in hand.

"I still don't like animals."

I smile to myself.

"You'll eventually come to terms with it. At least you're not hurting anyone."

"Yeah, but I always knew when they deserved it."

I remain silent after that. I know she won't go back to human blood, she just likes to dream.

"Kiss me again Embry."

This is truly one of the things I love best about Suyai; she's never afraid to ask for what she wants. I roll to the side, grab her waist and lift her onto me. She squeals with delight as I drop her onto my chest, press kisses to the sides of her mouth.

"Like this?"

A giggle. "No."

I kiss the line of her jaw. "Here?"

"Nope."

I nip and kiss her neck and she sighs.

"There?"

"My mouth. Kiss my mouth, Embry."

Who knew doing everything your imprint asks could be so rewarding? I kiss her mouth until her lips are swollen and then we remain there, kissing more, getting in some practice of a different sort.


	24. Prom

**A/N I have pictures that influenced the choice of dress and hairstyle, I am trying to figure out how to post the link to my profle! If you want to see them besides that, pm me and I will send them (something I know how to do!) I will let you know when I have figured out how to post a link, either in this author's note or one in a future chapter ^_^**

**Suyai's POV**

Finally! Prom! Oh, I am so excited I think my intestines will just erupt out of my belly button. No, they had better not, it would ruin my dress, and then I would be really upset. My gorgeous dress. I still would like to have gone with a color other than gold, but Alice was so insistent. And she swore Embry would love it...I know she's right. And in the end, he is the only person I really want to impress, so gold it is. Alice also managed to talk me into a pair of gold stilettos so high the average girl would kill herself in them. Lucky I am not the average girl, and I have an extraordinary sense of balance. The finishing touch, of course, is my necklace from Embry.

I play with the chain, drift back to my birthday, the day he gave it to me. He is such an amazing person; I knew that from the first moment I glimpsed him through the trees of my first home.

I call it my first home, because this is my home now, but that was my home once, so it needs to be recognized as what it was.

Anyway, when I caught sight of the two monstrous wolves in the trees the first time I met Leah; I couldn't help but sneak glance after glance at the shorter one, the one who emanated pain, and laughter. The one who seemed like he was made for me alone. Who shared my sense of misplacement.

And then, in the months following - and in particular after the heart wrenching moment in Leah's sick room - watching him watch me. I knew he wanted to talk to me, and I tried, over and over, but he would always hold himself away. And then he would disappear for days at a time. I knew if I waited, eventually he would come to me. He had to. It was what was meant to happen. And he did, albeit with help from his friends.

La Push beach will forever be special to me, just as it is to my Embry, a piece of my heart, a part of my soul.

And now that he has come to me, now that he has finally let go, let himself be _mine_, it is time I become his.

Hence the gold.

Because I know he loves it.

"Stop fidgeting, Suyai! I can't do your hair!"

"I told you, Alice, just leave it how it always is."

A stern face peeks into the mirror from behind me. "Haven't I taught you better than that? You are going to prom. Your hair is _not_ staying in the same braid it's always in."  
I sigh; throw her the pouty look she taught me. "Oh, Alice. Please, don't pull it out."

A long drawn out breath has me smiling. "Fine. But it is still going up,"

"Ok."

I lean into the pull as she tries to find away of doing my hair without loosening it. I can feel it being twisted around my head, and up over the crown. Finally Alice grunts in satisfaction as she pokes me in the head with some pins.

"There. Perfect." She holds a mirror up to the back for me. It looks stunning, wrapped around my head, punctuated by gold flowers.

"I love it. It's absolutely perfect."

"You're not perfect until I've done your makeup." I roll my eyes at her reflection.

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

My view is blocked for a while as she pokes and prods at my face.

"There, _now_ you really are perfect."

She has applied minimal brown shadow to my eyes, a fine brown liner, the faintest blush and a lot of lip gloss.

"I want to see you spin."

I laugh. "Demanding aren't you?"

"I need to make sure everything looks just right. This is a big night for you, after all."

I giggle again. "It is." I spin around and the floor length hem floats gracefully around my legs.

"Embry is going to die; you won't even make it to the prom, let alone the hotel."

Another giggle. "He will, won't he?"

"Are you nervous at all?"

I ponder her question. I know Embry, better even in some ways than he knows himself.

"No. Not nervous at all."

"Really? Most girls are...the first time."

"I'm not most girls." I grin at her. "And Embry definitely is not most guys."

"Well, we better go down and show you off to mister different. He's been waiting for a while."

My heart starts to pound.

* * * * *

**Embry's POV**

I pull again at the ridiculous collar of the ridiculous shirt Alice forced onto me. Thank goodness for small mercies; at least she put me in a proper tie, not one of those silly bow ties I can't stand. A gold tie. Hmm. Hopefully I fit in with Suyai, although with Alice at the helm, I can't believe I could doubt it.

Edward laughs out loud across the room.

"Watch it, I might think about later."

Edward grimaces. "Please, no. Emmett and Rosalie are more than enough. Not to mention Leah...that girl has a _vivid_ imagination."

"Ah...more than I needed to know. I see enough when she phases, I don't need to know _anything_ else. Here's hoping she stays permanently pregnant."

"Well, I should probably run now, I can imagine what I'm going to have to put up with. Suyai's on her way."

I jump up from the couch, straighten my tie, fiddle with the corsage I have for her. One blood red rose tied with gold ribbon, trailing gold feathers. I hope she likes it; I designed it specifically for her. Man, I feel like I'm 12, and I'm asking a girl out for the first time. She just does this to me, takes me back to the most basic feelings.

In that moment she takes me to the _basest_ feelings possible.

I have never seen her _glide_ quite the way she is.

Maybe float is a better word.

Yikes.

Watching her emerge from the upper level, her top barely covered in a shimmer of gold, her legs hidden under a cloud of the same color, her waist accented by gold embroidery and beading; I can barely breathe let alone spit out a word. A new born baby would have a better chance.

Why bother with prom? I could go without it, definitely.

She reaches the bottom step, spins for me.

"What do you think?"

"Uh..."

Edward has been laughing quietly this whole time. He answers for me now. "I would say 'thanks Alice, why bother with prom, you look stunning'. A combination of those ideas. It'll be a while before you get any sense out of him."

I nod, still unable to speak.

"Is that for me?" Suyai has her hand held out for the corsage I have entirely forgotten about. It doesn't seem enough now, to compare to the image in front of me, but I relinquish my hold anyway.

A squeal of delight. "Oh, it's so perfect! Thank you! Can you tie it on for me?"

My hands fumble with the ribbons for ages before I can make them function well enough to knot it around her wrist.

"Photo! I have to get a photo!" Alice dances past me to a little side table, scoops up the camera there that I haven't even noticed.

"Put your arm around her, Embry!"

Gladly. I slip my hand around her waist, pull her in toward me. She seems...higher than normal.

"Smile!"

We do, the camera clicks.

"You kids are ready now."

Suyai skips, actually still _skips_, ahead of me out the door. "Let's go!"

I see she has her hair up.

* * * * *

**Suyai's POV**

The final dance.

Oh, tonight has been such a _dream_. Embry, of course, has been the perfect gentleman. Or at least he has since he finally started speaking in the car over here. He hasn't left my side for one second, and it's so sweet watching him glare down any other boy who has even _looked_ in my direction.

I've loved his warm hands at my waist and hips all night, the way he lifted me off the floor every time I begged him to, pulled me closer if I asked.

And now the final dance. Embry sweeps me into his arms, rests his chin on the top of my head. I climb onto his toes, just because I can, just to get that bit closer, and he spins us around the room. So graceful, so careful; I feel like I am locked in an angels arms, not even jostled once. It seems like a prelude of what's to come.

He glides with me a moment more after the music stops, then slows, tilting my head up to his, kissing me so soft and sweet. I'm ready for our night, just he and I. Alone. I shiver with anticipation.


	25. Kiss Me Quick Or Else

**Embry's POV**

My hand actually _shakes_ as I try to open the door to our room. I feel like it's my first time. Suyai's small hand covers mine, helps me slide the key in, open the door.

In true Suyai style she skips right past me as soon as the door opens, still in her prom dress, leaving me to hang the 'do not disturb' sign.

"Isn't it _perfect_?" She squeals, delighted, skipping from the bed, to the bathroom door.

I see _her_, and yes, she is totally perfect.

"You stay right here and wait. Don't budge!" She pulls my arm until I reach the bed, and then pushes me onto it. "I'll be right back!"

I wait. What else am I going to do?

**Suyai's POV**

I lock the bathroom door behind me, take a huge breath. I may not be nervous, but my excitement is making my heart flutter like a bird caught in a cage. I don't want to waste any of the time we have, so I peel my dress off, hang it over the mirror, check my reflection. The gold theme was carried on into the lingerie Alice helped me choose. She said something about 'leia-esque'? I don't quite understand, but both she and the sales girl swore any man would love it. And it fit the gold theme. One more breath, and I emerge; the butterfly from its cocoon, the necklace from Embry hanging between my breasts, close to my heart.

**Embry's POV**

Was I speechless when I saw Suyai in her dress? No, not even close. I swear, a fly could zip straight into my mouth, and I wouldn't notice a thing. A bird could make a nest there, and still...nothing. Because, hell, _look_ at her!

The gold top clings to every curve, every perfect curve of her perfect chest. The bottom hugs her perfect hips. The gold heels make her legs go on forever. She sways toward me; I fear I may repeat my previous falling scene. Or maybe her absolute perfection will just kill me.

"Touch me Embry."

Insert swearing here. Holy hell. I don't think I can even move my hand. Except her hair is still pulled tight into that silly hairstyle that is not my Suyai. My hands slowly creep forward to feel through her hair, releasing pins and flowers, loosening her braid from its hold. She kneels at my feet to make my job easier; no amount of cold showers would pull me back now, the sight of her kneeling between my legs...I try to focus on the task at hand.

Finally I have every pin out and her braid tumbles down her back. I stand, pulling her with me, and spin her around. Yes, her ass is as perfect as the front view. I have to remind myself to take it slow with her.

I undo the ribbon holding the end of her braid in place; slowly pull my fingers through, releasing the strands and the second ribbon wound through it. Gradually the brown and gold silkiness is released, and I clasp a handful, bring it to my nose. Ah...the perfect smell ten fold. I spread the length of her hair around her; the back of her 'outfit' is entirely covered by her glorious tresses. I slowly turn her to face me again, run my fingers through the wisps around her face, and cup her jaw.

"Suyai." I croak.

She moves into me, her sweet, warm body pressed close to mine.

"Kiss me again."

"Your wish is my command. _Anything_ you ask."

I press my mouth to her soft, yielding lips, insistent, demanding entry. She obliges, parting them, flicking my tongue with hers. I kiss her deeper, harder, and she returns in full force. Of their own accord my hands slide around her hips to cup her ass, pull her into my erection. She gasps against my mouth, and I pull her in tighter, bring my hands up her back.

For someone so small, she is remarkably determined, pushes unrelentingly against me, trying to push me onto the bed. I grasp her hips and spin her, drop her onto the bed, quickly follow, leaning over her, kissing her again.

I continue to lean over her, continue to kiss her, as my fingers trace small circles over her shoulder, her ribs, her waist, her hips. Little shivers follow my fingers wherever they go. I smooth my hand up the side of her pants which have the added bonus of side ties. Whoever made these, I would have to find them tomorrow and grovel, definitely. I pull on the strings; feel the material give way, feel her hips thrust up underneath me. And realize I haven't done her the decency of removing _any_ of my own clothing. She hits on this at the same time.

"I can't _feel_ you Embry." She tugs on my tie. "This one is _mine_." She undoes the knot, uses the ends to pull my face back to hers. When she emerges "The rest can go."

Oh. My. God. No one I have ever been with has ever made me feel anything _near_ what I feel now.

"I love you." There's no other words I can say anywhere close to how I feel about this person.

"I love you too." She breathes. "Now let me _feel_ you." She is beginning to sound very impatient. I roll to the side, divest myself of everything faster than she can blink, lean over her wearing nothing at all. My hand reaches down to cup her breast when I hear the first knock. I ignore it of course, the 'do not disturb' is perfectly clear.

My hand is running down over her belly to the warmest part of her when the second more insistent knock comes. I groan, move to answer, but Suyai slips her hand between us, grabs hold of me, and I hear nothing but our rapid breathing. Until the door is broken open. We both pay attention then.

"I'm sorry, I tried!" A heavily pregnant Leah pleads over the shoulder of a furious Nahuel.

"SUYAI! Get dressed and get out of here."

His eyes narrow on me.

"You, I am going to kill." He streaks forward.


	26. Unexpected Visitors

Seems although Suyai and I don't believe in marriage, her very overprotective brother does. And when we both vowed marriage is something we had no intention of going ahead with...well, I haven't seen Suyai in three weeks. Three weeks, four days and 2 hours to be precise.

Suyai hadn't let her brother within inches of me. She had knelt, holding her bottom on, yelling at Nahuel with the same intensity he was throwing at me, Leah wringing her hands behind him, apologizing profusely.

In the end, she calmed him down enough to give us some privacy to dress, but it wasn't long. Like a father, as soon as Suyai had her dress on, he hauled her out the door pausing only to remind me of his promise to kill me.

Leah had found me at Sam and Emily's the next day to explain that Nahuel was big on marriage, and that he would leave us be if we agreed to that condition. She also told me Suyai had sworn black and blue she was not giving in just for Nahuel's sake.

"I've never even seen him _angry_, Embry, let alone like this. He feels a huge responsibility to Suyai since Joham died."

"So that's why you seem so...diminished, Leah."

The old Leah surfaced. "Bite me. I'm just the messenger. If you two have no plans for marriage...Nahuel has planned an extended holiday for our family and her."

With my refusal she left. "Seth can reach me before the baby is born. Afterwards, you know how."

So here I was. Sleeping on Sam's couch most of the time, because I didn't want Mom to wonder why I was never with Suyai. Besides, Emily and Sam were the perfect people to be with. And my spot was minutes away.

"Embry, you love her don't you?"

"Of course I do Sam."

"Well then what is the big deal? It's just a piece of paper."

"It means more to me than that."

He left me alone after that. Emily tried a few times, but I wasn't budging. I assumed because I heard nothing from Suyai or any of them neither had she.

So after three weeks, I still sit here, unchanged. Until the knock at the door.

Sam answered, seeming tense and resigned, very out of character for something as innocent as a visitor.

"Joshua."

What? Joshua? I leapt out of the chair I was sitting in, stared at the open doorway.

There was the man in my mothers photos, the man named on my certificate.

Sam stood back, allowed our father to enter the house.

"This is Embry."

A smile turned up the corners of his mouth, and it was then the resemblance between the three of us really hit me. We smiled in the same way. I can't believe I hadn't ever noticed it with just Sam and I. It was glaringly obvious.

"Embry, huh? She always had a thing for that name."

I didn't know what to do, what to _say_ to that. I resorted to my usual nod.

"I guess you know who I am."

I nod again, turn to look at Sam. He looked...tired. "You two have a lot to discuss. Are you staying for dinner?" He was facing Joshua again. My Dad.

"If you don't mind."

"No, it's not a problem. I'll let Emily know."

Sam left the room, and it was just the two of us. Joshua..._Dad_...ambled to the couch and sat down, patted the space next to him.

"I'll bet you have a lot of questions."

"Not really." I sat in the place he was offering.

"Really? Not even 'why weren't you around'?"

"Well, yeah. There is that."

"And maybe 'what were you doing with my Mom when you were already married'?"

"That too."

"I know Sam hasn't told you anything."

I stare at him blankly. What's to tell?

He sighs, looks at the roof. "Where to begin...I did love Sam's mother. She was a remarkable woman, so self assured, confident. We were very young when we married, not that that makes any difference." He looked straight at me. "I'd been phasing for a while, of course. Since 16. We were 18. She had no idea."

I look at my lap. I can't hold his eyes.

"But, well, when I met your mother..." he chuckled, though I had no idea what could be so funny. "Like father like son I guess. Damn imprinting."

My mind hit on the word right away, threw it together with my mothers reaction.

"Your mother, she was the one. But I was married; I had a baby on the way..."

Again he raises his eyes to the roof.

"Imprinting is no excuse for what I did. I couldn't keep myself from your Mom, the pull was too strong. My love for Sam's mother...it just...faded. And I didn't control myself. I did what I wanted to, I spent so much time with your mother. I didn't tell her about anything."

"I know."

"Do you? You must think I am the biggest jerk in history. I don't blame you. I didn't know your Mom was pregnant when I left. Sam had just been born. I looked into his eyes, and I knew I couldn't do this. To him, to his mother, to Sarah. So I ran. Never looked back. Until Sam was 16, of course. I knew this was genetic, knew there was a possibility he would change too, though it could have been any number of boys, anyone related to the first pack. I had no idea there could be this many. There was only me in my time." He sighs. "It took him a long time to even acknowledge me, I guess, if I had of explained everything in the first letter...if I had never left of course. Eventually he let me into his life enough that I found out he had a wonderful girl, Leah. He had just started phasing not long before. The next time I heard from him, he had imprinted, broke his girl's heart, we'd finally found a common ground. I wasn't forgiven, but he understood. And he'd hurt Emily." He shakes his head. "Such a mess." He mumbles to himself before continuing on.

"The first time you phased he...hinted. I'd never actually told him much about who I had imprinted on, just that I had imprinted, and that's why I had left. But he hinted, that you reminded him of himself. That your last name was Call and your mother wasn't originally from here. I wanted to see you right then and there, I knew you were mine. Sam, smart boy, I'm very lucky, he stopped me from rushing back, told me your Mom had never said anything, she had no idea of what you were. She would have suspected, I'm sure, she was my imprint. She knew all about my phasing, probably would have seen signs in you." He sighs again.

"So, that leads us to here. Sam thought you could use my...influence." He snorts. "I can't imagine you'd be interested much though, not after all these years."

I sit in silence, trying to process all the information, to sift through my hurt, sort out my understanding.

"My Mom was..._is_...your imprint?"

"Yes. I haven't seen a face since."

How could I not understand when the only face I saw when I closed my eyes was Suyai's? And to know he really did love Mom...

"I....think I understand." I allow grudgingly.

"That's more than I could ever have hoped for. I can see her, in you. It feels like home. How is she?" He looked so sad, desperate even, asking how she was.

"She's ok. She's only just started dating."

I feel a mix of gratitude and self disgust at the hurt expression that crosses his face.

"Well. That's...good. Good for her." He stays silent a moment, composes himself. "Tell me about your girl. Is it Sayi?"

"Suyai."

"Unusual name."

"She comes from South America."

"With her brother, I hear."

"Yes."

"What happened, what's wrong?"

I wonder how much I should say.

"Her brother won't let me see her unless we agree to marry." Joshua raises an eyebrow, it's like he can see right through me, like he knows with asking _exactly_ how this came about.

"When's the date, then?"

"It's not that simple."

"Embry. You don't want to be like me, you really don't." Again I am hit with the shock of it all. I never wanted to marry because of that precise reason, but here, sitting across from me, is my _father_ telling me I _should_ marry to not be like him. I am so confused.

"Embry, if I could have married your mother, been with her forever, I would have done it in a heartbeat. Don't be the fool that I was. Grab it while you have it."

I need some time to think.


	27. This Won't Change My Mind

**For those of you who already read this listed as chapter 26...I hope things make more sense now! I jumped the gun a bit - oops! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the edited version of chapters 26 and 27!**

Ah, the peacefulness of my favorite spot. The privacy, the time to think. About Joshua and my Mom, about Suyai and I. What was the right thing to do? Marry her? Not? I knew what I was leaning towards now. What Joshua said made sense. Why would I want to be without my imprint, if I didn't have to be? I try to consider his circumstances, without anger or hurt. To know your imprint is just minutes away, but they've moved on, because they don't have the binding ties that you have. I try to imagine Suyai with someone else...all I get is anger and pain. I wonder if that is how Joshua feels, but there is nothing he can do about it now, it's too late for him. Yep, I think I've made up my mind.

* * * * *

I amble slowly up Sam and Emily's drive, still mulling over my choice, when I hear a gut wrenching scream from the house. I start running, terrified of what might be happening. Ready to phase and help at a moments notice. I sprint through the front door to be greeted by an odd sight. Emily leaning over the kitchen table, panting, Sam trying to rub her back and dial a phone number whilst looking petrified. Joshua grinning broadly as he removes the pots that Emily was using from the stove.

"My first grandchild and I'm here. I feel very humbled."

"Screw humbled, help me with this phone!" Sam is having no luck trying to do everything. Joshua grabs the phone off him, dials, says something into it, but I'm not sure what it is.

Another tearing scream from Emily. I didn't know she could be so loud.

"It's coming! We have no time."

Sam rubs her back, flustered. "But I thought they take hours!"

Emily growls, turns her pained face to glare at him. "What do you know about babies, other than making them? Besides, my back has been killing me all day."

Another scream. And finally my brain kicks into gear.

"What can I do?"

"Hot water." Emily pants between screams. "Towels. String. Scissors. Gloves, if you can find any."

Good thing I have spent so much time here recently, I find everything but gloves within minutes. Although minutes are all it takes for Sam to have Emily laid out on the kitchen floor.

"You're crowning! What...?" This is the first time I have ever seen Sam so messed up, not in control.

"No shit, Sam!" Emily shrieks. "Get it out!"

"How...?"

Emily screams again. Sam looks at me and Joshua, our Dad, pleading. "Help me!?"

Joshua sits at Emily's head, gives her his hands.

"Squeeze as hard as you like, Em." I swear; he actually looks like it hurts when she does.

I sit at Sam's side, looking anywhere but where the baby is coming from.

Emily looks down at us, panting. "When it comes out, wrap it straight in a towel. Make sure it's breathing." She screams again.

"Someone will be here soon, Emily." Joshua soothes.

Another scream.

"That's the head out." Sam finally sounds like he has his composure back, like he's all business. "Get the towel ready, Embry."

I grab one of the towels; lay it onto Sam's hands, still careful not to look.

"C'mon Emily. You can do this, love. Almost there."

"Screw you Sam, this is all your fault!" But she scrunches her face up in concentration all the same. With one final scream, Emily pushes the baby out.

"It's a boy." Sam sounds awestruck. We have a boy." I sneak a peek. A screaming wrinkled bundle wrapped in a towel. I definitely won't change my mind on that idea.

"Have you thought of a name?" Joshua asks Emily.

"Anthony." She sighs, looks at Sam. "Anthony Embry Uley."

Huh? Anthony Embry? Embry?

Sam smiles at me. "For his uncle." Anthony cries again.


	28. A Spot Under The Stars

**Suyai's POV**

Goodness knows where Nahuel has dragged us, me in particular. All I know is there are trees, and I absolutely refuse to speak to him. Not one word. I know Leah is sympathetic - Nahuel was not her first - but she still loves him. She doesn't try to sneak me away. Besides, of course, the fact their baby is due almost any second.

I try to feel out, see if Emily and Sam have their son yet. I can't seem to get a hint of anything. Except Embry. I can feel the turmoil there. I know our choice as my much as he does, and I wait. Wait to see what he decides.

I hate the idea of marriage, some foolish person who doesn't know you telling you they have decided you can be together, phh. But at this point, I have no idea where I am, I can't get any sort of feel for the way home. I am fully aware that marriage may be my only way back to Embry. If it is, I'll take it.

So here I lay, on the ground underneath the largest gap in the trees overhead, looking up at the stars.

"Suyai?" I sigh inwardly when I hear Leah coming. I really don't blame her, but I'm annoyed nonetheless.

"Can we talk?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I'm really sorry." I can hear her slowly lowering herself to the ground. "Really. I understand, you know. Well, kind of."

I can feel it. I always could. She's thinking of Sam, and after they split.

"It's not quite the same, Leah."

"I know. But it is in some ways. It wasn't my choice to be without him."

"But it was his. Embry would never have left me. He's still waiting for me to come back. He's a lot like his father."

A shocked intake of breath.

"Pardon?"

"They both are, in different ways."

"And again; what are you saying?"

I sigh; sit up to look at Leah better. I can't bring myself to smile at her. I don't think I've smiled since we left.

"His father. Joshua Uley. He's coming back, soon."

I can't resist a little mental giggle; Leah looks so much like a fish gaping like that.

"I could feel it, from Sarah, from Sam, from Emily. Embry was the only one who had no idea why his Dad left."

Leah looked at me blankly. Sometimes I forget other people can't feel things the way I can.

"He imprinted on Embry's mother while he was married to Sam's. He ran after Sam was born because he didn't want to hurt anyone. He still loves Sarah though, he'll never stop."

Leah lets out her breath in a whoosh.

"So...Sam and me...that's like repeating history. And Embry...you're meaning he'll wait for you forever I guess."

I nod.

"Hmm."

"Embry will know soon, too, very soon. I can feel him, even if I can't feel much else."

"Hmm. Have you considered just marrying him? Get your brother off your back." She giggles. "It's actually kind of funny."

I glare. "Oh yes, hilarious."

"Sorry. I really didn't mean it like that."

"I know." I lay back down. "I'm really tired, Leah."

"Ok, I'll let you sleep."

After she's gone I continue to stare at the stars, waiting for Embry to find out everything, to make his final decision.


	29. Anthony Embry Uley And Other New Events

Anthony Embry Uley. I can imagine what everyone is going to say about this, how I'll get a huge head, blah blah blah. Of course I will. My little nephew shares my name. I'll have to call him 'Ant Em' when he gets older, we can share the frustration.

I haven't changed my mind. No kids. Ever.

But marriage...well. That's my current purpose. Find Seth. Tell Leah to bring my girl home. I can't believe I have decided to do this. Go against everything I've ever believed in. It shows how much I will do to hold on to Suyai. Surely it won't be as painful as it seems.

I phase, feel Jacob sort through my thoughts.

_Whoa. And Whoa. And WHOA! You've had quite a time!_

_Yep._

_So Joshua, hey?_

_Yep._

_And Anthony _Embry_?_

_Yep._

_And the perpetual bachelor decides to marry?_

_Yep._

_Can you say anything other than that?_

_Yep._

A long run of expletives before he tries again.

_So, Seth then._

_Yeah, I need her back Jacob. Whatever it takes._

_You know __Alice__ will be thrilled with this. _

_I shudder to think._

I can feel the laughter.

_Better you than me._

_Oh, don't you worry; you'll have your turn. There just won't be any babies or other dramas to distract anyone when you do._

_Now I shudder._

_Revenge is sweet. Anyway, get Seth onto it would you?_

_Sure, sure._

Jake phases out. 'Bring my girl back' keeps echoing through my head. I'm falling apart without Suyai; I don't know how to deal with all these revelations.

The moment I am near the Cullen's home (I find myself drawn in by my memories, even though I have no reason to be here) Alice pirouettes through the front door.

"I see more excitement!" I can barely roll my eyes. "I guess that means Suyai is _finally_ coming home. Good, I've missed her."

I reward her with a wolfy snort.

"I better get started!" I phase rapidly, stand there bare-assed naked and uncaring.

"_Hell_ no. I've got this one, thanks anyway Alice."

She giggles at me. "I see what Suyai likes so much about you." A pointed look. "But I am disappointed. I love parties!"

"I'll give you the reception. Ceremony is mine."

She looks at me thoughtfully. "Ok, deal."

"As long as it is in La Push."

Her face falls. "We're not allowed there."

"I am certain an exception can be made, Alice. But it has to be there."

"Fine." She grimaces. "I'll work with that if I _have _to."

I nod. I am unshakeable on this point.

Her face brightens again. "Another wedding! Although I _did_ see a celebration _here_..." she trails off, looking at me hopefully.

"You saw what you wanted to see Alice. Do you have any pants?"

She giggles again. "Sure, but you don't look bad like that."

"Pants, Alice. Thanks."

* * * * *

I feel like I did on prom night; waiting, fidgety, nervous. Suyai is on her way home to me, finally. After four weeks. The four longest weeks of my life. I can't get comfortable on the Cullens couch. I move myself around again. Across the room, Edward chuckles quietly to himself again, and Seth grins; a huge clown-like grin. Nice to know I'm amusing.

The sound of a car pulling into the drive makes my heart leap into my throat. I want to fly to the window, but I'm sure I seem stupid enough as it is. So I wait.

Leah enters first, bigger than ever; she must be due by now. Nahuel follows, Pire and Nehuen asleep in his arms. And then...nothing.

I snarl.

"Easy, Embry." Leah says tiredly. "She's back. She's staying in Port Angeles till the wedding."

I growl.

"I still don't trust you. You can have my sister once you marry her, not before."

"She's my imprint. I've waited long enough. Where is she exactly?"

Nahuel carefully places the two kids on the chair before leaning over me where I sit.

"Wedding day. Not before." He spits out. "Or I make good on my promise to kill you."

"Try it, vamp-boy."

"Guys! You two have to live with each other; quit it. Embry, it's only a couple of days."

I'm sure the look I am giving her gets the message across. She sighs. "I think we should go home. Until _you_" she summons the energy to hiss at me "stop acting like you're three."

"I will be watching you." Nahuels says to me as he scoops the toddlers up. "Every move."

"Bring it on. " I whisper back.


	30. Rapunzel

**Suyai's POV**

Did I say I was never going to talk to Nahuel again before? That was mild, that was the temper tantrum of a spoiled child. Now, _now_ my anger was hardening into a congealed mass. Not talking to him would be a blessing. For him. I don't take kindly to being shuffled around like baggage. Especially when I am so close to Embry I can almost feel his thoughts, can almost imagine I can smell the tangy, sea swept scent of him. Now, I am determined to make Nahuel pay for every lost moment. I think sometimes there is more of my father in me than I would like to admit.

I stare again at the patterns in the hotel room roof; I keep finding ways to see Embry's face in them. If I wasn't so unhappy it would be hilarious. Instead I sigh, wallowing in my own misery, counting down the few days until I will see my love again. I reply to a soft knock at the door with a rolling snarl.

"Suyai?" Alice's voice calls from behind the door. "Please let me in."

"Huh. Why don't you ask _Nahuel _for the key instead?"

"Please. I'm here to help."

I groan. "Fine." I let her into my tiny room. Why don't you just leave, you may ask? Because Nahuel has instructed the concierge that I am to stay here until he gets me. Bribery will get him anywhere it seems.

"Ah! Entry to the bride's domain! You don't know how much it took to talk your brother into letting me come and visit!"

I scowl. "I can imagine."

Alice looks at me, concerned. "Don't be too angry with him, he worries about you."

"Ha!" I snort. "You think that no ring would have stopped him with Leah?"

I am shocked by Alice's giggle. "Oh, it did, to poor Leah's disappointment. She was as averse to marriage as you are. Or at least disinterested."

Hmm. This was a side of them I had never known....

"Anyway, that's not what I am here for. We have a wedding to plan."

I raise an eyebrow. "A _wedding_ Alice?"

"Oh, I _hate_ that you know! Fine, a _reception_ then."

Time to get down to business. At least it will keep my mind off my cage for a short while.

* * * * *

**Embry's POV**

Could my feet get any colder? They feel like two blocks of ice in my shoes. My heart hammers every time I have to consider anything remotely wedding related. I have to keep reminding myself why I am doing this.

I don't know what I would do without my...._family_. That's a very difficult term to get myself used to. Even weirder is having to have my family in pieces. I can see Mom with Sam and Emily, but not with Joshua, because Mom has no idea that he is here. That makes my stomach churn even more; it's not like we can hide him at the wedding, he's well over six feet (my considerably shorter stature comes from my five foot one mother), and still bulky, despite having quit phasing years ago. Another thing to worry about. Great. Who knew you needed to think about flowers, chairs, papers, rings, clothes, celebrants, best men, bridesmaids...who cares? I am still trying to figure out why I can't just have her and me and the ocean and our love.

Maybe we can...hmmm...

* * * * *

**Suyai's POV**

"Fine, fine. Whatever you think Alice. I don't really care."

"What do you mean you don't _care_! I thought you loved a party, an excuse to dress up as much as I do!"

"Yeah, that was _before_ I became Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel.....that gives me an idea..."

I'm astounded. I can barely bring myself to care. I just want Embry. That's all I am doing this for. I remind Alice of that fact.

She brushes me off. "Phh, you'll be right once I get you into your dress."

"You don't need to do that."

"What?"

"Get me a dress. I don't want one."

"What are you planning on wearing?"

"The same thing I wore when Nahuel interrupted me."

Alice giggled. "I don't think there'd be much 'wedding' happening if you did that."

"Fine by me."

She grabs my shoulders, shakes me roughly. "Who are you and where is Suyai?"

She's right, where have I gone? Where is the girl who is so..._thrilled_ with life? I blame my brother.

"You can't blame Nahuel forever."

Can't I?

"C'mon. We'll get this over with, and you can move on, be happy. You are such a buzz kill; _I_ can't even find any excitement in it!"

Welcome to the club.


	31. A Wedding

Wedding day. What am I doing? I have to force myself forward, sort out the finishing touches. Like getting dressed. After a run.

_Dude. What are you doing?_

_Running, can't you tell?_

_Um...duh. Why?_

_Quil, can't you leave me be? Please?_

_Not a chance. Not when I can tell you need me. And Jake._

Enter said pest.

_Embry! Shouldn't you be getting yourself sorted?_

_Whatever._

_Well, I'm warning you now, you don't get yourself together, and there'll be some gate crashing happening._

_Jake, you said you'd help._

_I said I'd help you get married the way you want. Not help you run away._

_Fine. _I sniff._ I'm going._

I phase back, kick them out of my head space. And hope the sight of my sweet girl helps me through this.

**Suyai's POV**

The soft material glides against my skin as Alice draws my dress down over my head. I obediently raise my arms, allow her to pull and push and tweak and prod. I feel totally separate from myself, like an alien being. Again I am looking into the mirror, reflecting my primped and made up self, but this time I can summon little enthusiasm, that which I can manage exclusively regards the joy of seeing Embry again.

Alice sighs at the distant look in my eyes.

"Think of tonight."

Even that can't bring me much pleasure. It shouldn't be tonight; it should have been weeks ago. We should have spent weeks rejoicing in each other, instead we are pushed into something neither one of us has any affinity with. For other peoples happiness.

Another sigh from Alice. "Well, if you're not the unhappiest bride I have _ever _seen. At least you're ready."

"So I can finally leave my cell?"

"Yep. No! Wait, I forgot one more thing! Leah dropped them off this morning. They're from Embry."

Embry. I spin around to see what it is. The first contact, vague as it is, that I have had with him.

It's a bouquet of blood red roses tied with gold ribbon, interspersed with gold dipped feathers. Tears well in my eyes. "Oh, Embry." It's like my prom corsage, only larger. A small envelope tied to the stems has my loves writing on it. I open it eagerly.

"Sweet. Wear this and think of me. Today you will be mine for eternity, no one will between us again.

I tip the envelope up and a delicate gold bracelet falls out. A small gold heart hangs off it. Inscribed is E.C.U 4 S.C.U

"Let's go Alice." I say as I attach it to my wrist. "I'm ready."

She rolls her eyes. "At last."

**Embry's POV**

Finally. The preparations are complete, the guests are seated. All twelve of them. Jacob and Quil successfully diverted everyone's attention from the preparations, swore black and blue we'd be married the next day. Left were the only people either of us would want, and the ones that we couldn't get away from. Sam and Emily with their tiny son, Quil and Jacob, Mom, Joshua. Alice. Nahuel and Leah with their twins. It makes for interesting dynamics. Nahuel hasn't stopped glaring at me all morning; Leah holds his arm, occasionally whispers in his ear. It's as if he doubts I will go through with it at the last minute. Joshua staring at my Mom half the time while she pretends she has no idea he is there. And every time he looks away; she sneaks a peek from the corner of her eye. Sam looking uncomfortable seated between the man who fathered him and the woman who was the reason he left. Alice bursting with excitement and Quil and Jake bursting with laughter. A fascinating set. The lone flutist begins his soft song, and Suyai rounds the bend. We are marrying on La Push beach, my favorite spot. My heart feels full as she walks towards me, my gifts to her sparkling at her neck and wrist, the gold dress she wore to prom swishing in the sand at her bare feet, her hair swinging down her back, free of its braid. My Suyai, my hope.

**Suyai's POV**

As soon as I see my Embry, dressed in his prom suit waiting for me, I relax. I can do anything if it is with him. Even this.

**Embry's POV**

I know Nahuel is still waiting for me to do something stupid, but my angel blinds me and I don't care. Barely hear as he proclaims himself the man giving her away. The wind blows, the sand whips into our faces, and we are proclaimed husband and wife. There is no 'you may now kiss your bride'. Suyai leaps into my arms, kisses me hard on the mouth. I know it is meant as a point to her brother, but I love her for it none the less. I just love her.

"Wedding night." She giggles in my ear.

Thank you reception for waiting until tomorrow.

**He he next chapter is the one I have been looking forward to the most....and it has ended up a lot longer than originally planned! Will post it very soon, I promise ^_^**


	32. Lemonus Uninterruptus

**Happy Easter - this is to those of you who enjoy it as much as I do. Enjoy. A lot!**

This time I am not assailed by nerves. I am confident as I open our hotel room door, as I shrug out of my jacket. As I lean back on the bed, watch Suyai slip the straps of her dress over her shoulders.

My stomach does twist however as she reveals what is underneath. Absolutely nothing but bare, golden skin.

She sashays towards me. "I have had a long time alone to think about what I want from you, Embry. Remember your promise? Anything I ask?"

I gulp. Oh, yeah. I remember.

"Strip."

My mouth goes dry. If she is this straight forward all night....my clothes are torn in my haste to remove them.

Her eyes rove over my body, and I swear I catch a tinge of red coloring her cheeks. She doesn't let it affect her however.

"Touch me. Right where you did last time." She points to her chest. Hub-hub-hub-..I think I have forgotten what language I speak. But I comply. Quickly, before she changes her mind.

Her skin is smooth under my hand; her breast fits perfectly into my palm. I quickly rub my thumb across her nipple.

"Mmm. Do that again." She leans into my hand, and I oblige; her nipple peaks under my ministrations.

My other hand, of its own volition, trails softly and slowly up her back, feeling the silky skin, sliding up the nape of her neck, grasping the hair there. I pull her forward to me; capture her bottom lip in my teeth. Nibble until she moans.

Her tiny hands grip the back of my neck, pulling, demanding more. I lick her bottom lip, then the top, tease her. She pushes against my chest, stepping back slightly.

"You have to do what I say, right?"

"Mm hmm."

"Then kiss me properly."

I enclose her mouth with mine, biting, licking, thrusting, mingling my breath with hers. Tasting her perfect scent, making her aware that this is my territory. She holds nothing of her sensuous self back; meets my tongue with every touch, makes me moan with the same intensity she does.

I pull her hair around us, wrap it around my back, encircle myself in its softness, use it to pull her with me onto the bed, where I hover over her, transfer my kisses to her neck. She throws her head back, allows me uninhibited access.

"Bite the back."

I roll her over under me, nibble on the delicate skin at the nape. Her back arcs and she groans louder. I nip my way to her ear, run my tongue over the outer edge.

"Oh...that tickles..." Her breath catches. "Do it again."

I kiss my way over to the other ear, lick gently, elicit another moan. My erection presses against the soft pillow of her bottom, agonizing in its stiffness.

"Lean on me. I want to feel your weight."

Oh god, does she know I will just blow now if she doesn't slow down? Obviously not. I slowly lower myself until every inch of the front of me rests on her warm skin. I tremble, and it feels so like phasing, but oh; much better.

I pull her arms above her head, kiss her shoulders, the back of her neck again, run my nose up into her hair, over her ear.

"I want to see you."

I ease away from her, roll her onto her back. Now I am _right there_, I could enter her with one movement. I _want_ to, but she has never done this (How happy that makes me I can't even say), and I want it to be good for her. Something she is desperate to repeat. So instead I kiss her again, use all my will power to ignore the intuitive rise of her hips, her body directing itself towards what it wants.

Slowly, painfully slow, I let my fingers drift down from her cheek, to her collarbone, my fingertips like tiny tongues of flame. She shivers. They continue their exploration, down to her breast, dancing over her erect nipple, down her ribcage. And still with the mind numbing thrusting.

Other than 'oh shit' the only thought I can manage is 'hold on hold on hold on', and that is standing on its last legs.

My lips drift from hers, follow the trail of my fingers, pressing very careful and deliberate kisses down her body, each one punctuated by a sigh, a moan, or a pleading for more.

I follow my hand lower still, over her stomach, and down finding...nothing. Completely smooth. I let my fingers drift back and forward, gaze up into her dreamy eyes, curious.

"Alice. She said it would be a good idea."

Sometimes...well, you just have to be thankful for Alice.

Suyai's hands grab desperately at my hair as I very slowly lower my face to where my hand is. Her hips thrust up frantically when I press my lips gently against the smoothness of her.

"Oh, Embry, do that more!" she pleads as I pull my head away.

I smile at her, rise for a quick kiss on her swollen lips. Then return to the task at hand.

My lips and tongue trace patterns over her mound, each movement causing spasms in her muscles. Her legs lock tightly around my back as I allow myself to drift closer to her centre. I let a gentle breath wash across her.

"Oh, please, I want..."

"What do you want love?"

Her cheeks are definitely red now.

"Kiss me there. Where it's wet."

Oh. My. God.

"With pleasure."

I softly brush my lips across her clitoris, sending her into violent shivers.

"Again."

I press gently into her.

"Again, again, again, again, _again._"

She fairly screams the last time, pulling my head down. And I _really_ get into it.

Licking swiftly and deliberately at the wetness, her skin, her nub. My name falls off her lips in a steady stream as I thrust my tongue into her, grab her ass to pull her up further into my mouth, curl my tongue with every entry.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck...

I didn't even know she knew that word. That was _my_ new favorite, the way it sounded coming out of her mouth in that half choked way.

With one final and very loud scream, my mouth is filled with her juices. I drink them in greedily, there is no part of her that I don't want more and more of, and this is like the nectar of the gods.

Her hands, only moments ago clinging to me like a life preserver, now loosen slightly, enough for me to raise myself over her again.

She is still panting, looking surprised and satisfied.

"Wow. Can you do that again?"

Oh, yeah.

"Do _that_ again?"

"I want to feel that again. It's what I imagine flying must feel like..."

"I can definitely make you feel that way again."

Gently and slowly I rub over where I have just been thoroughly enjoying myself, until her eyes begin to shine.

"Oh......"

I keep my thumb on its slow steady rotation, and push two fingers into her, to her surprise and delight.

"OH! Embry...oh, that is..."

And then nothing out of her mouth except moans and sighs as I raise her up, ready her for me.

I position myself over her body; poise myself for entry, still sliding my fingers in and out of her, preparing her.

"Embry..." a pleading look in her eyes.

"What do you want me to do love?"

"I don't know....I feel....empty...."

"Do you want me to fill you love?"

"Please..."

With that, I lean my head down, remove my fingers, bite her hard on the ear as I enter her quickly. I don't know whether this scream is pain or enjoyment, but I know what the next one will be.

Her muscles squeeze me hard, she's so tight, they pull me in. Her legs clenched around my back don't seem enough so after a few slow strokes to help her body adjust, I pull them up over my shoulders, withdraw slowly, then thrust in all the way. Fuck is the right word.

"Shit! Embry! Oh FUCK!"

Yep, I think I am seriously going to die. Every scream and I pump harder, and every pump she screams more. A vicious cycle I have no intention of breaking.

Each smooth thrust and withdrawal tightens the feeling in my belly, until I am sure I am going to explode without a moment's breath; fuck knows how I hold on. Whatever, I only know I want her to come with me, so I manage.

Her screams increase in volume; her thrusting hips lose their rhythm. I know she's close, I can feel her muscles clench and release.

"Oh, shit, Embry...I'm....I'm...."

"Fly for me, Suyai."

A sharp wail escapes from her mouth and I let go, pound into her, yelling and feel myself shoot everything I have into her warmth. My body continues its spasmodic thrusts even after I have filled her.

* * * * *

I lay beck on the bed, half covered by a sheet, watch as Suyai moves around the room, entirely unconcerned by her nakedness.

"Can we do that more?" she questions me over her shoulder. I am instantly erect. Silently I throw off the sheet, cross the room to where she is standing in front of a dresser with a small mirror.

"How about now?" I whisper in her ear.

All I need is the soft sigh in response and I push straight into her, knock her into the dresser. She cares not at all, leaning down and throwing her ass out.

"Harder, Embry."

Fuckity fuck fuck. I lean over her, thrust into her with extreme force. In front of us, the small mirror reflects our faces, our naked bodies, her firm breasts; which I can't resist grabbing a hold of. She steadies us with a hand on either side of the mirror. I can't stop watching her face; her eyes closed, her mouth open, absolute ecstasy on every inch. I pump faster, enjoying the view, the way her nose crinkles and her eyes screw up; I know she's going to come soon.

"Harder!" She grinds out. I comply; the mirror snaps off under the pressure, falls onto the dresser.

"FUCKING HARDER!" she screams at me, and I force her onto her knees on the low table, her hands push against the wall, I pound into her, feeling myself ready to burst. I grab her ass hard; hold it steady as I thrust into her so hard that if she were human I would rip her in two. Her arms give out as she comes, and she's slammed into the wall, begging me for more, crying and screaming. My world explodes again, in a spurt of heat and naked bodies. The glass shatters under Suyai's knees.

"Where did you learn that word?" I groan, entirely drained.

"Rosalie and Emmett." She pants. "They make a lot of noise at night."


	33. A Bit More Information Than I Wanted

Running home now is an entirely new experience. This time, Suyai's small body wrapped around my huge wolfish form brings different ideas and an entirely new level of intimacy. I'm still thinking about that poor dresser we had to pay for when Jacob, fool that he is, phases.

_Oh! Oh, man! My eyes! You actually _broke_ it?_

_Piss off Peeping Tom._

_Hey. _I'm_ not thinking it, _you_ are._

_Whatever. Isn't voyeurism illegal?_

_ Please, only if it's on purpose. Coming home? You missed a lot last night._

Okay, my curiosity is piqued.

_Like what?_

_You'll see._

And with that he's gone. I go from a nice leisurely pace to flat out running, Suyai grips my fur tighter.

I skid to a halt in front of the Cullen's home; Suyai slides off, grins and throws me some pants as I phase.

"Not now, minx." I can see her thoughts shining in her eyes.

Hand in hand we enter the house, my nerves taught.

Shockingly we find Sam and Emily with my tiny nephew seated on the Cullen's couch. Looking totally at home.

"Uh...Sam? What are you guys doing here?"

Emily sneaks a sidelong glance at Sam before responding. "Leah had her baby last night."

"Oh!"

Suyai bounces out from behind me. "What did she name him?"

Emily grins; they enjoy this news I a way I don't think any man really can.

"Manque Seth Clearwater."

Huh? Clearwater?

Suyai peeks back at me, rolls her eyes.

"We have no use for surnames in the jungle. Nahuel took Leah's on just as I have taken yours on." She turns back to Sam. "Better tell him the rest." Sam looks distinctly uncomfortable, whether by Suyai's comment or whatever he has to say, I have no idea.

"Let me tell him myself." Joshua wanders in from the kitchen, and I am even more taken aback.

"Joshua?" He doesn't answer, instead stuffs his face with something he has found in the Cullen's fridge.

Finally after scoffing down what looks like half a cow, he looks up at me again.

"Think I might stay for a while, son."

Well, that's different. Last we spoke he was skipping town the second I was married.

"Uh. Why?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see the beginning of an audience.

"Well, thought I might be of some use. You know; the baby and all."

He could only be referring to Emily, so I look at her for confirmation. She's glaring at Joshua. Actually _glaring_. That is completely out of character for her; excluding Ant's birth of course.

"Joshua." She says softly. "Stop beating around the bush."

Yes. Please do.

"Ok." That look...it's like...he's actually _worried_.

"Uh, see, well. Your Mom and I had a little chat after you and Suyai left."

"Mmm."

"And we think we might, you know, try for a fresh start." A sheepish look crosses his face.

It's been a long time since I have had no control over my phasing, but now...I can feel the ripple and I know I can't stop it. I have been overtaken by a swirl of anger, horror, and sheer frustration.

My clothes shred.

And I fly at my father.

I know it's been years since he last phased, but he is as fast as I am, and no longer do I fly at a man, but a monstrous wolf. I take a swipe, hit pay dirt, draw blood along his massive shoulder. I bare my teeth, but I am biting at thin air; Nahuel has a hold of me, is hissing in my ear.

"Easy, brother. You don't want to do this."

I am momentarily stymied by the word 'brother'. In that time Sam has phased too, he stands between Joshua and me as I snarl.

Phasing to my left and Jacob is in my headspace.

_Whoa._

_What?_ I snarl at him.

_Whoa...weird..._

_You have to the count of like nothing before I'm back at it. What?_

_Joshua...he's...kind of between Sam and I...kind of like he's finding his pack...**STOP**_

Jacobs Alpha command buckles my knees. I huff in disgust and then surprise as I see my father reluctantly bow to the same command.

_Huh. Had a feeling that might happen._

_Goody for you._

And then a new mind.

_Embry. I don't want to fight with you._

_Course not; you just want to wander back in as though nothing ever happened, as though Mom hasn't been miserable for years._

_You know I never wanted that._

_Well, sure seems like you weren't worried then._

_What did you want me to do? Destroy Sam and his mom because I loved your mom too much? What's fair in that? They were as much innocent bystanders as your mom was._

_I'm outta here._

I rip out of Nahuel's grasp, turn to Suyai. I whine, but it is entirely unnecessary. She is halfway on my back before I make a noise.

And then we're off, out of here, away from this bullshit.


	34. Understanding

My back rests against a piece of driftwood, Suyai sits between my legs. I'm not in my usual place, I don't want to be found, but as I always do when I feel lost, I have come back to my beach. Back to La Push. The comforting surging of the waves caresses my ears; the sand under my toes grows warm from my heat. My fingers trail through Suyai's loose hair.

"Do you think he is wrong, Embry? To want to be with your mom again?"

"No. Yes. I don't know."

"Do you think what he did was wrong? Leaving everyone?"

I sigh impatiently. "I don't know."

"Sometimes we make choices because we feel like there is no other option."

I snort.

"You married me, Embry, even though you never wanted that."

"What did you think I would do, live without you forever?"

"Exactly."

I think about what she's saying. I did what I had to, because it was my only option. But surely it wasn't Joshua's.

"He could have stayed with my Mom. She wasn't from around here."

"And be that close to Sam, yet never see him? Pretend he didn't exist?"

"Isn't that what he did anyway?"

"You don't think he ever hovered on the edge, watching over him?"

What if he did? What difference did that make? I wanted to believe none, but I knew. She was right. It would mean he cared.

"But how could he _leave_?" I wrapped my arms tightly around her body. "I could never leave you."

"But you tried."

"What are you talking about? I could never..." she twists around, puts her finger to my lips.

"Remember how Seth met Ella?"

Oh. Oh, yeah. I can't believe I did that, now that I _feel_ like this. Not trapped. Whole.

"Uh-huh."

"Wouldn't you consider that an attempt to run away from your imprint? And for a much less noble reason?"

True. The need to protect peoples feelings _technically_ outweighs the fear of commitment.

"I guess."

"So why are we still sitting here?" she jumps up from the sand.

"I can think of one good reason..." My hands roam up her very exposed legs where her skirt has gotten caught.

She slaps them away, giggling.

"Later. We have more important things to do." She drags me reluctantly to my feet.

"Now phase. We have to get back."

I grin at her. "Yes mistress."

She's still laughing as she climbs on my back.

* * * * *

We walk the last few meters to the Cullen's home. The lights are blazing, and the sound of laughter drifts out to us. I'd forgotten we still had our reception to look forward to. Suyai squeezes my hand.

"Party time."

I can't help but laugh at her delight as she skips forward, dragging me along behind her.

As soon as we enter the front door we are surrounded by well wishers, good naturedly complaining about our secret ceremony, kissing us at the same time. All my friends from all the years I have lived in La Push, our new friends, kids Suyai went to school with. An eclectic but happy bunch. And in the corner of the room, sitting on a small sofa, Joshua and my Mom. I watch my Mom carefully, searching for any sign that she may need me but she looks...delighted. There is no other word for the happiness brightening her features. She seems happier than I can ever remember her being. And Joshua...he is acting like a smitten school boy. Hanging avidly onto my mothers every word, occasionally touching her very gently as if frightened she will break. Or leave. I can see the fear behind his joy, the knowledge of the damage he has done, and I can summon no more anger. Only a faint sense of pity at all the time they missed out on, a wish that they could have met sooner. But then, there would be no Sam. I search him out; see him talking happily with Leah and Nahuel, introducing their babies. Not so long ago, the idea of Sam and Leah being able to speak in anything other than uncomfortable tones would be ridiculous, but now...Emily has one arm slung around Leah's waist, her smile so wide I'm almost afraid her cheeks will burst. Seth across the other side of the room, his arms around Ella's waist, chatting animatedly with a very tired looking Edward. All the thoughts must be getting to him. He catches my eye at that, smiles in acknowledgement.

Alice dances across the room, pulling Jasper in her wake, scoops Suyai up.

"Finally! The party I have been looking forward to! I think now would be a good time for toasts!"

"Not yet." Suyai tells her firmly. "Let me be with my new husband for a moment." Alice shrugs, and dances away, calling greetings to everyone she sees.

Suyai turns her beautiful yellow eyes to me.

"Ready for eternity, Embry?"

I think the elders were right, werewolf imprints _are_ intended to create stronger wolves. Suyai is my strength, the blood in my veins, the reason I live. She has definitely made me a stronger person, a stronger wolf.

"Always Mrs. Uley."

Her tiny arms pull my head down for a long and passionate kiss that no one could miss. The room erupts in cheering and wolf whistles.

**And another story ends...or begins, however you see it. **

**I'll soon be posting an epilogue to both my imprinting stories, so keep your eyes peeled.**


End file.
